Delaney's Story
by Tiaqua Neptune
Summary: Delaney Annabel Jean is a daughter of Zeus. Unwanted by her step-father, trying to find her place, and with an unwanted prophecy on her shoulders, will she have the strength to save us all?
1. Prologue

Delaney's Story

6 year-old Delaney was staring at the puffy white clouds on the sandy-colored hammock in her step-father's backyard with her newly 3 year old half-sister Sage lying next to her when her whole world changed forever.

Her step-father, Elijah Johnson was in a very grumpy mood, he had just come back from work and was ready to vent his anger onto his family. Unfortunately, he turned to his 6-year old step-daughter.

"Out!" He yelled, making Sage cry. Instead of Delaney looking at him in fear, her expression was more a glint of anger in her eyes, mixed with sadness.

Delaney stared at her step-father. _He's not even nice to me._ She thought to herself. _Why couldn't it just be me, Mommy, and Sage? _"What do you mean, out?" Delaney asked, seeing the anger in Elijah's eyes.

"I want you out of my house!" He growled, ignoring the cries of his daughter.

"It's my house too!" Delaney argued. "Mommy said so!" She added.

"Well, your mother isn't here right now, and I want you out!" Elijah shouted.

Delaney held back tears. "Fine!" She screamed, storming to her room to grab a few things. A few minutes later, she returned with a backpack, a flashlight and a large stick in her hands. Elijah pointed to the door, with a screaming Sage standing next to him. Delaney glared at him, and flew at him, beating him with the stick. Elijah was momentarily surprised by this, but he soon recovered and threw her into the Living Room wall.

Delaney flew backwards, and crumpled to the ground, crying and screaming for her mother. Her step-father then stuffed the stick and flashlight into her bag and picked her up and threw her and her bag into the grass.

An hour later, Delaney began to sit up, her eyes stinging. She grabbed her bag and slowly got up, and she began to walk, staggering, and she stopped for a moment to take out her stick and use it as a crutch.

After walking for a while, she stopped at a bus stop and brought out her jacket, and laid down to sleep.


	2. Bull-Guy Shows His Ugly Face

Whilst Delaney dreamed, she saw strange things, a man, with a long beard sitting on a throne, telling her that when she woke up, to get on the bus and get off at the last stop. Delaney clung to his leg and begged him to let her stay with him, and the man smiled sadly and said,

"I wish you could, my daughter, but you can't." He said, and his image faded away, and Delaney opened her eyes and, blinking in the sunlight, she collected her things and joined the crowd entering the bus in front of her.

She managed to sneak past the bus driver and sat down on a seat in the back of the bus. After staring out the window for an hour, with buildings flicking by, the driver announced its last stop. Long something, the guy said.

Delaney slung her backpack over her shoulder and hopped out of the bus, but surprisingly, there was nobody on the bus. She shrugged and continued on her way. She had walked about 15 paces when she spotted an archway, with the words to far away to read.

She started walking towards it, but about halfway there, she saw a bull, but his chest and legs look like a human. She reached for her backpack to take out her stick, but in its place was a necklace shaped like a golden dagger.

She threw it to the ground, ripping its delicate chain, and it turned into two golden daggers. She hesitated for a moment, but she snatched them once she realized the bull-thing was chasing after her.

She spun around to face him, and threw one of her daggers like a Frisbee, the way she used to play with her mom. It hit the bull in his chest and the bull roared in anger. Seconds later, as Delaney was running away, the dagger she threw was flying back towards her, just above her leaped up and snatched it out the air, and continued to run. A few feet before the entrance to the archway, she stumbled on a rock and hurt her foot. She tried to stand up again, but her foot hurt so badly, she fell down and cried.

All of a sudden, a boy with sea green eyes and dark black hair leaped at the bull with a bronze sword in his hands. Closely behind him was a girl, with gray eyes and long blonde hair, who noticed Delaney and rushed over to help her up.

The girl smiled at her and said "Don't worry, we're here to help." And Delaney leaned on her and the girl grabbed her backpack and they made their way towards the archway, when the boy showed up, his green eyes sparkling in the sunlight.

When they passed through the archway and walked up the hill towards the big house near the beach, the two mysterious people smiled at a guy with… Horse legs. They began to lead her towards him, but Delaney began screaming and kicking, but the large kids quickly overpowered her and brought her to the man-horse.

The man-horse smiled sadly at her and nodded at the kids, and they let go of Delaney, who tried to run away, but she stumbled and tumbled down the hill, and the man-horse knelt and the kids lifted her gently onto his back, and they took off towards the large house.

When they reached it, they headed inside and went into a room that looked like a hospital. Delaney screamed and kicked, begging to be let go, saying she didn't want any shots.

The man-horse let her down onto a bed and they held her down, while they stuffed a square of green stuff in her mouth and she immediately tasted the brownies her mommy used to make, before she met her step-father. Delaney calmed down for a while, soaking in the sweet taste.

Then, the girl smiled at her and said, "Hi! My name's Annabeth and I'm sorry if we scared you." Delaney stared at her.

"I'm just going to take a peek in your bag, if that's okay." She said.

Delaney shook her head and began to struggle against the restraints, but Annabeth seemed oblivious to all of this. She picked up the pendant and looked at the little dagger engraved in it. Annabeth began to study it more carefully when it flew out of her hands and leapt into Delaney's lap, and she used her teeth to rip the chain, and she picked it up, and she began to cut her restraints.

Annabeth jumped back and yelped, as the pendant grazed her hand. She began trying to stop Delaney from escaping. Once the bonds had been cut, Delaney stuffed everything back in her bag and snatched the daggers, dodged Annabeth's flailing arms, and ran out of the house. She had just reached the archway when about 30 girls armed with bows and arrows met her.

The girl at the front had electric blue eyes, identical to Delaney's. She flipped back her dark black hair and smiled at her. "Hi." She said. "What's wrong?" She asked.

Delaney saw that she wasn't like those other people, and trusted her. "They're chasing me." She said, pointing towards Annabeth, the boy and the horse-man, who were pursuing her.

The girl smiled. "They're good people." She said reassuringly. "They might seem scary, but they're not." Delaney shook her head, not entirely convinced. "My name's Thalia, by the way." She said. "Thalia Grace."

When they were finally able to get Delaney to calm down and trust them, the man-horse, who they said had a name, Chiron, decided to show her around.

Delaney walked with him, frowning at the boys goofing around, and nearly falling in the campfire, and wondering if they had a death wish. At one point, a boy with curly black hair did fall in, but was unaffected. He stood up and faced the girls who crowded around.

He grinned goofily. "I told you!" He exclaimed, "Da ladies luv Leo!" The boys began to crack up, laughing. The boy from earlier was among them, and her noticed Delaney and Chiron and walked over.

"Hi." He said to Delaney. "Sorry I scared you earlier, my name's Percy, Percy Jackson."

Delaney stared at Percy, not quite sure what his point was. For some reason, Percy unsettled her.

Percy smiled apologetically and walked away.

Chiron smiled. "Come, there's much to see." He said, leading her towards the archery range. Delaney's eyes shone, as she spotted a girl practicing her skills. It looked so elegant, and the perfect way to attack, without being harmed.

Chiron chuckled. "You will learn, in time."

Delaney continued to follow Chiron's lead and their last stop was the cabins.

"Here, is where you will be sorted into your cabin according to your godly parent." Chiron said.

"Which cabin is mine?" Delaney asked, tracing her fingers along the owl carvings on Athena's Cabin.

Chiron shifted nervously. "We're not sure." He admitted. "But they will send us a sign, soon." He said uneasily.

Delaney nodded mutely.

That night at the campfire, Annabeth beckoned Delaney forwards to face the fire. Despite the warmth of the crackling blaze, she shivered under all the intense gazes surrounding her.

After a while, they sighed disappointingly and Annabeth came forward to bring her back. When Annabeth grasped her arm, she jumped back and yelped in pain.

Thalia frowned at this. She blocked Annabeth from coming forward again and this time, Thalia stepped forwards, and grasped her arm, but instead of the electricity shocking her, it flooded through her veins. Thalia's eyes widened as she stepped backwards.

She then whispered something into Chiron's ear, and moments later, the campers gasped. Delaney looked above her head, where a blue lightning bolt hovered above her.

Chiron spoke. "She has been claimed…. By Zeus, king of the gods." The campers muttered to one another, and Delaney walked slowly towards Annabeth, and clutched her hand tightly.

Annabeth smiled at her. "Here, let me show you to your cabin." Delaney nodded and followed her.

When she reached the cabin, Annabeth said goodnight and left, leaving Delaney alone. She opened the heavy marble door, and she choose the bottom bunk, (Mommy never let her sleep on the top,) set down her backpack, and placed her pendant on her bedside table. She snuggled into the covers, and dreamed of the man from her dreams, sitting next to her, his eyes glowing warmly, and a little girl with warm eyes sitting by the fire, looking at the two happily.


	3. Prophecies Suck

_Over the next few years, Delaney trained hard; becoming a better archer than the Apollo kids, attracting the attention of Apollo himself, and he granted her several sonic arrows. She also learned to use her daggers skillfully, and using her demigod reflexes._

* * *

One day, when Delaney was 10, she woke up and found a live snake on the floor. She shrieked, and reached for her pendant, and ripped it, and it transformed into the imperial gold daggers her father had given her, and she felt it's grips familiar in her hands. she stabbed the snake, killing it. "Someone's going to pay." She grumbled.

Delaney marched over to the archery range, where some Hermes campers were laughing. Their faces went pale when they saw her walking over towards them. "Why did you place a snake in my cabin?" She asked, her voice steely calm.

Travis gulped. "Well, we didn't have anything to do with that, did we, guys?"

No one answered.

Delaney smiled coldly. "You realize that there will be consequences?" She asked.

Connor's head bobbed up and down.

"I challenge you to combat, me against Cabin 11."

Travis' eyes widened. "Okay then. Let us go get our weapons and..."

"No." Delaney said. "We battle _now._"

Travis and the other Hermes campers did the logical thing. They ran.

Delaney lashed out, using the hilts of her daggers to knock out half the campers in 10 seconds. The rest held their hands up in the air, like criminals caught by the police, and in a way, they were.

"We give up!" Travis shouted, and Delaney relaxed.

"Next time, don't mess with me." She said, walking away.

She saw Chiron and the senior campers walking into the Big House, and snuck into their meeting.

"I think Delaney is a part of this." Annabeth said. "Why else would I have gotten this prophecy right when she arrived?"

"You mean you kept this a secret, for four years?!" Percy cried.

Chiron sighed. "Let her recite the prophecy."

Annabeth took a deep breath and recited,

"5 half-bloods shall make the journey,"

"A Roman, and four Greeks shall face the gods' fury,"

"A sixth, shall unwillingly join,"

"The gods unite, good and evil,"

"Together, prevail, against the perils."

Delaney froze in horror. _What could this mean?_ She thought to herself. _She didn't want to be a part of this!_ She saw only one choice.

She ran.

Delaney raced to her cabin, grabbed all of her belongings and stuffed it into her backpack, and when she passed by the camp store, she stole some ambrosia, a bag of golden drachmas, and nectar, along with extra clothes.

Clutching the necklace her father gave her so long ago, she willed herself to fly into the air, to a place she vowed she would never return.


	4. Elijah Is Just Begging For a Bashing

It was late at night when she landed in her family's backyard, and she snuck in through her old bedroom window. She looked around, realizing all of her stuff was packed up in boxes. She set down her backpack, curled up on her bed, and drifted off to sleep.

When she woke up, she saw a very unfriendly face glaring sternly at her. Her stepfather, Elijah. Delaney jumped to her feet, clutching her necklace.

"So." Elijah said. "Back again."

Delaney glared at him. "I won't stay long, I don't even want to." She said, glaring warily at him.

"Fine." Elijah grumbled, as he left the room, and called down the stairs, "Delaney's back!" He shouted.

Moments later, she saw her mother rushing into her room, relieved to see her. "Delaney… Look how much you've grown!" She exclaimed.

"I'm not staying long." Delaney said abruptly. "I just came to clear my thoughts, just for a day or two."

Her mother's face fell. "Why don't you stay? You still have a home here."

"It was never my home." Delaney said. "Besides, Elijah kicked me out. Literally." She said with disgust. "I would never want to live with him."

Her mother sighed. "Stay as long or as little as you want, but at least call me every now and then to tell me you're alright."

Delaney sighed. "I can't."

Her mother stared blankly, then realized something. "Of course! I forgot, dear." She said, fishing out her phone. "Here." She said. "I'll buy a new phone."

Delaney shook her head. "It's not that, it's just too dangerous."

"What do you mean?" Her mother asked blankly.

Delaney sighed, exasperated. "When half-bloods use a phone, it sends a signal to all the monsters in the area, just like shouting, "Here I am! I'd like to be eaten for breakfast!"

"What's a half-blood?" Her mother asked.

Delaney sighed. "If father didn't tell you, then I can't tell you either, or she'll come after you."

"Who's she, dear?"

"My step-mother, and I can't tell you anything else, except that I'll be heading west."

Her mother nodded, as if she understood.

For the next few days, Delaney stayed at her family's house, trying to make sense of what happened at Camp Half-Blood, how the prophecy was given the day she arrived.

After a week, Delaney awoke at dawn and packed her things. She walked past Sage's room, which was filled of pictures of her and Delaney together. She walked to her sister's bed where she lay asleep, with a smile on her face. Delaney kissed her sister on the forehead, took one last look around the room, and walked past her mother's and Elijah's bedroom without looking back. She exited the house, and flew west.

* * *

That night, she stopped somewhere near the border Ohio and Indiana. (Flying was tiring) She took out a sandwich she packed when she left her mother and stepfather's house, and ate it.

Just as she was about to go to sleep, she heard a rustling noise. She jumped up, and ripped her pendant off, which turned into two imperial gold daggers. She spun around, and about 5 feet away from her stood an empousa, her fangs glinting in the moonlight. Delaney threw a dagger at her, barely missing her.

The empousa cackled, and she came at Delaney, her claws slashing. Delaney sidestepped, just as her dagger flew back to her hand. The empousa turned around, and Delaney charged at her, embedding one of her daggers into the empousa's stomach.

The empousa was shocked, as it disintegrated. Delaney retrieved her other dagger, found a nearby stream, and began to wash the empousa blood off her dagger.


	5. Delaney Kicks Some Serious Podex

A few days later, Delaney landed in California, exhausted. She stayed at a hotel that night, using a credit card she stole from Conner Stoll (yes, it's possible to steal from a son of Hermes, it's amazing, what you can do with a stolen, ahem, _temporarily borrowed,_ Yankees cap), which he stole from some mortal.

The next morning, Delaney landed in between two hills, which a sign identified them as Berkeley and Oakland hills. Delaney walked to the tunnel, where two people were standing guard. They looked at her Camp Half-Blood shirt for a moment, and allowed her to pass.

Delaney then walked past the Little Tiber, and headed towards the barracks, rather than heading towards New Rome.

She met a boy and girl talking, and they stopped as they watched her pass. "Who are you?" The girl asked.

"A friend of Annabeth's." Delaney replied vaguely.

"Why are you here?"

Delaney hesitated. "I ran." She replied.

"From Camp Half-Blood?" The boy asked. "Is Annabeth in danger?"

"No, they're fine." She replied.

"Then why did you run?" The boy and girl asked simultaneously.

Delaney looked around. "I would prefer if we discussed it in private." She said. "This matter isn't for all ears."

They then walked towards a hill, and when they reached it, Delaney stopped in awe. There were so many temples, all dedicated to a god. She forgot momentarily about everything else and walked to the biggest temple. "Zeus." She breathed.

The girl crept up to her shoulder, making Delaney jump. "Not Zeus… Jupiter." She said.

Delaney nodded, confused, as they were the same, just that one was Roman. The boy caught up with them, and they walked into her father's temple.

The girl then slapped her forehead and said, "Sorry, we forgot to introduce ourselves. This is Frank Zhang, son of Mars. And I am Reyna, daughter of Bellona. Pleased to meet you."

Delaney nodded, remembering stories from Annabeth, Frank Zhang, a Roman, one of the seven demigods that journeyed to the _Mare Nostrum_, the ancient lands.

Reyna, was the one who brought the Athena Parthenos to Camp Half-Blood, along with Nico di Angelo, and a satyr named Gleeson Hedge.

"I've heard stories about you…. I didn't think they were real." Delaney stammered. "My name's Delaney. Delaney Annabel Jean."

Reyna nodded. "Now what was this important matter?" She asked.

"A prophecy." She replied. "_My _prophecy, supposedly."

Reyna muttered something to Frank, who nodded. "Can you recite it for us?" Frank asked.

Delaney shivered. "I can try, unless Annabeth didn't tell the senior campers the whole thing."

"You mean you eavesdropped?" Reyna asked.

"Technically, it was my prophecy." Delaney retorted.

Reyna nodded. "Go on."

Delaney took a deep breath and recited, "5 half-bloods shall make the journey, a Roman, and four Greeks shall face the gods' fury, a sixth, shall unwillingly, join, the gods unite, good and evil, together, prevail, against the perils."

Reyna pulled Frank aside and had a quick conversation, which Delaney didn't catch. They turned towards her, and said,

"What does it mean, by the gods unite good and evil?"

Delaney shrugged. "It could suggest that the gods are turning against each other, maybe the minor gods want thrones on Olympus?" She suggested.

Frank nodded. "That fits perfectly with the fourth verse, and how do we know which Roman and which four Greeks?"

Delaney pondered that. "I think one of the might be Annabeth, as she was the one who received the prophecy."

Frank and Reyna nodded, agreeing with this fact. "But who could the others be?" Reyna asked.

"I don't know." Delaney said. "But I refuse. I won't consent."

Frank shook his head. "You can't avoid a prophecy." He warned.

Delaney glared at him. "Watch me."

Frank shrugged, tired of arguing. "So I suppose you'll head back to Camp Half-Blood now."

Delaney shuffled her feet. "Not exactly, I was kind of hoping I could stay here and train, but if you don't want me, that's fine."

Reyna looked shocked at this. "Why would we not want you?" She asked. "You are a demigod, right?"

"Of course I am."

Reyna nodded. "Then as praetors of the Twelfth Legion, we welcome you. You will be on probatio, until you have reached your first year, or completed an act of valor." She held out her hand.

Delaney took it. "Thank you."

_Delaney then joined the Fifth cohort, having no recommendation letters._

* * *

Reyna then took her outside, after Frank left.

"Who's your godly parent?" Reyna asked.

Delaney shuffled her feet hesitantly. "Does that mean I'm Roman? Because I was claimed as Greek."

Reyna shrugged. "It depends, if you speak Latin or Ancient Greek better."

Delaney thought for a moment, and replied, "I speak a little Latin, but Ancient Greek comes more easily."

"Then you're Greek, even if you join the Legion." Reyna said.

"Ok. Because even though Camp Jupiter is my home now…. I shouldn't abandon my heritage." She said.

"And, as for my father…. It's, um—"

"Jupiter." Reyna supplied. "That's why you stared at his temple."

Delaney nodded. "Zeus, actually, but yes."

Reyna nodded. "Let's get you a weapon."

"I already have a weapon."

Reyna smiled. "A good Legionnaire always carries a backup."

Reyna then took her to the armory, where Delaney chose two silver lances, with ornamental carvings of a moon and lightning on it, which could shrink to the size of pencils, which she stored in the pocket of her jeans.

* * *

_For the next few years, Delaney worked her way to become one of the best Legionnaires in Camp Jupiter. She thought many times about the prophecy- which they started to call Prophecy of the 5. _

When she was 15, she could beat all five cohorts _solo. _Like the one time during the war games, when _everyone's __podex_ got kicked. It happened like this,

* * *

"All right, settle down!" Reyna called. "It's time to start the war games. Today's theme is Capture the Flag. Delaney has requested that she fight all five cohorts, solo. She will have to capture your flag, and you have to stop her."

"You're kidding, right?" Dakota called from the crowd.

Reyna shrugged. "She asked for it."

There were bursts of outrage at this.

"Fine." Dakota called. "This will be easy, guys!" Suicide, right? Nope!

Delaney hacked and sliced and jabbed and slashed and summoned occasional lightning bolts. She made her way through the fourth cohort and made it to the walls. She flew over the walls, which the other legionnaires called unfair, but hey, a real battle isn't fair, so why should this one be? She lost one of her daggers at one point, and she just shrugged and tossed the other one away too, and brought out her lances until the daggers returned to her in pendant form. She tripped two legionnaires, thanks to her long reach with the lances. She flew up into the air, and disappeared into the clouds. She flew lower, and summoned a lightning bolt on the left side of the Field of Mars. While all the cohorts ran over there, save the few guarding the flag, Delaney flew over to the flag, knocked out the few guarding it, grabbed the flag, and raced back to her base before the legion realized they had been tricked.

When Delaney put the flag back in her base, Reyna flew over to the five cohorts, telling them Delaney had captured the flag. That night, there were looks of resentment on every legionnaires' face as Reyna congratulated her, promoting her to centurion of the fifth cohort, as Dakota was resigning to go to college in New Rome, and Reyna even proclaimed her trickery "Worthy of Mercury himself."

That night, Delaney should've felt proud. Instead, she felt miserable. She knew that the only reason she was awarded centurion was because Reyna was afraid of angering Zeus. _Why can't they ever accept me? _She thought miserably. _I just want to be like any other legionnaire, skilled, and ready to defend my home, even at the cost of my life._ These were her last thoughts as she drifted off to sleep.


	6. Eat Fire, Khione!

_Several weeks after Delaney's promotion, she and Reyna were sent to Camp Half-Blood, for something really important, involving both camps._

* * *

When they reached Thalia's Pine Tree, they met Percy and Thalia, who were waiting for them. Thalia and Percy both looked relieved when they saw Delaney.

"Delaney!" Thalia cried, hugging her younger half-sister. "I thought that Hera killed you!"

_Thalia's visits were the things I missed most at Camp Half-Blood. _Delaney reflected.

"You seem to think Hera killed all your siblings these days." Percy joked.

Thalia whipped around and silenced him with a murderous glare.

Percy clammed up after that.

* * *

When they reached the Big House, they found all of the Cabin counselors there, Chiron, Mr. D, and Argus. Delaney shivered. If Argus was there, it meant that it was very serious.

"It's about a prophecy." Annabeth began. "And we're already seeing signs that it will happen soon."

"No..." Delaney breathed. "No…" "It can't happen." She said, rubbing her necklace.

"We already know of this prophecy." Reyna interrupted.

"It was in the Sibylline books?" Annabeth breathed.

"Not quite." Reyna replied, looking at Delaney.

Annabeth stared at her as well. "So… That's why you ran away."

Delaney clutched her pendant. "It's none of your business." She retorted. "And I don't care, I won't be a part of this quest."

"You can't escape a prophecy." Annabeth warned. "It never works."

Delaney glared at her. "Then I'll be the first." She got up, and, after a moment, turned and slammed the door behind her.

"Delaney... Wait!" Annabeth cried. Thalia put a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry Annabeth… She'll see reason eventually." Thalia comforted her.

"Anyways…" Annabeth said. "The fourth line is coming true, the gods are siding. The Olympians, Hecate, Iris, and couple other minor gods are on one side, and the other side, led by Phobos, Deimos, and Khione, along with other minor gods, on the other side."

"We can guess which side Khione's on." Piper grumbled.

"I sent some of my hunters on a reconnaissance mission, they found out which gods turned." Thalia said. "Besides Fear, Panic, and Khione, Nike, Nyx, Nemesis, Eris, Erebos, Zetes, Cal, and Morpheus are against the Olympians."

"Great. If Nike's siding with them, they must have a _really _good chance at winning, being the goddess of victory and all." Percy grumbled.

"Yeah... I remember Zetes and Cal, they were the brothers of Khione." Piper said. "Zetes tried to marry me." She said with disgust.

Percy cracked up at that. Piper frowned and Annabeth elbowed Percy in the ribs.

Delaney came rushing in, panting, with several bloody scrapes on her arm. "You better come outside, like now."

The demigods glanced at each other, grabbed their weapons, and rushed outside.

* * *

It was complete chaos.

Demigods were screaming and running for weapons. The few that had weapons were badly hurt. Delaney saw Nico di Angelo raising skeleton warriors to defend the camp, but they were overrun.

Delaney ripped off her necklace, which changed into her imperial gold daggers, and charged. A girl in blue met her, and created a sword of pure ice.

"You can't beat me, little demigod." The girl taunted, as Delaney stabbed her in the stomach. It simply regrew, as if there was never a wound.

"You're not a monster, are you?" Delaney asked. "You're a goddess." She said, dodging her opponent's sword.

"You're a smart one, aren't you?" She laughed. "I'm Khione, goddess of ice and snow."

Delaney's head beaded in sweat as she parried Khione's sword. She stabbed Khione's arm, who just laughed and regenerated.

All of a sudden, a boy with curly black hair launched a fireball at Khione, who wailed in despair and melted. Delaney whirled around, and recognized him. Leo Valdez, another demigod of the prophecy of the seven. She gave him a curt nod and then rejoined the battle.

She found her half-sister, Thalia, facing Nike, who kept shouting something about destroying participation awards, when Delaney smacked her on the head with the hilt of her dagger, knocking the victory goddess unconscious.

Thalia smiled at her. "Daughter of Zeus thing?" She asked.

"Daughter of Zeus thing." Delaney agreed. The girls joined hands and created two large bolts of lightning, which bounced off of Thalia's spear, and zapped any enemy within 50 feet of them. The gods who were blasted reformed several feet away and the other minor gods backed away slowly, and then turned and fled.

Annabeth, who was chasing after Deimos, stopped as soon as she reached the border, and Deimos shouted as he fled, "Don't think this is over! We will destroy the Olympians, and anyone who sides with them!"

Annabeth retreated and rejoined the rest of the campers, shaken by Deimos' words. Delaney turned around and saw many wounded campers heading towards the Big House. Delaney noticed Nico di Angelo lying on the ground, unmoving, and she ran towards him.

She checked his pulse, realizing he was alive, just tired, probably from summoning all of the zombies. Nico sat up abruptly, and scowled at her, saying, "Don't touch me."

Delaney's cheeks went pink. "Would you rather I left you here to die?" She retorted, turning away.

She walked to the infirmary, trying to help the Apollo kids distribute ambrosia and nectar, and bandaging some scratches, getting more supplies, and when all of the serious wounds were treated, Will Solace insisted on treating the scratch on her arm from Khione's sword, and bloody scrapes on her legs.

* * *

When Will had finished treating her, Delaney walked over to the cabins, and stepped into cabin one. She looked around, realizing she left a few things behind, like some of her Mythomagic figurines, (a game Nico told her about that she had been obsessed with.)

She picked up one of her favorite figurines, one of her father, and cleaned the dust off of it. She set it on the shelf by her bunk and fell asleep.


	7. I Hate Nightmares

Too bad her dreams weren't much better.

Delaney saw an assembly of the minor gods, all gathered around a table. She recognized a few; Nike, Nemesis, Eris, and several others, and at the head of the table sat Phobos, Deimos, and her favorite ice princess Khione.

"We need to attack Camp Half-Blood again." Khione said, slamming her fist on the table.

"If I remember correctly, Khione," Said Phobos, "Two demigods beat you. I didn't think you'd be so eager to get defeated again."

Khione scowled. "It was the boy, Leo Valdez, and his fire, and it won't happen again. Next time, I'll be ready."

"No." Deimos spoke. "We need time to build our army. We will start with Olympus, then once it's destroyed, we will attack both camps simultaneously."

Phobos grinned. "I agree with my brother, start big."

Nike nodded. "The way to victory is this way." She announced.

Then, Delaney's dream changed.

She was in a large room, with twelve thrones that shone with power. The Olympians' throne room, she guessed. She stared as the Olympians took their seats, and she noticed Hestia sitting near the hearth, adding pieces of tinder every now and then.

"We have gathered to discuss the matter of the rebel minor gods." Zeus said, starting the meeting. "They have… well, gotten out of control."

The gods muttered in agreement.

"We should pulverize them and take their remains as spoils of war!" Ares exclaimed.

Athena shook her head. "That would be unwise. This is why you need a strategic goddess."

Artemis, Hera, and Demeter nodded in agreement.

"I think we should focus on getting the other gods on our side; the ones who haven't turned yet." Athena said.

Artemis nodded. "Hecate, Hypnos, Enyo, Bellona, Persephone, Iris, and surprisingly Hades, are on our side at the moment."

Poseidon cleared his throat. "My daughter, Kymopoleia, may agree to help, just promise her some action figures and pirates to terrorize or something."

Zeus nodded. Then he frowned. "Kym who?" He asked, just as Delaney woke up.

She saw Annabeth shaking her, and when she saw that Delaney had woken, she sighed with relief. "What's wrong?" Delaney asked.

"You were smoking." Annabeth said. "I thought you were going to burst into flames for a moment, until you woke up."

"You interrupted something very important!" She yelled at Annabeth.

Annabeth looked shocked. "You would have died!"

"So what?! I was in the middle of a very important meeting!"

Annabeth frowned. "What meeting?"

"The emergency meeting of the gods." Delaney replied. "They were discussing the threat of the minor gods. Athena suggested going to all the minor gods who haven't turned yet and convince them to side with them, and the minor gods had the same idea."

Annabeth sighed. "The gods are taking this threat seriously. That's not good."

"And," Delaney added. "We need to summon and emergency meeting of our own."

About a half hour later, all the camp counselors, were pacing the rec room, including Thalia, Reyna, and Chiron, (Mr. D was absent, at the gods' meeting.)

Delaney took a deep breath. She told them about the assembly of the minor gods, telling them how they planned to gain numbers, then attack Olympus, and then attack the two camps simultaneously. She then told them about how the Olympians planned to get all the minor gods to join them, and how Hecate, Hypnos, Enyo, Persephone, Bellona, Iris, and Hades sided with them already.

Chiron took in all of this, and said, "We need to send a quest."

A chill settled over Delaney. "No... Not me." She whispered, pleadingly to her father.

Chiron glanced at Delaney, then continued, "We already have the prophecy, which everyone is already informed of. We will send one Roman, along with four of ours, as the prophecy says."

Reyna nodded. "It's too urgent to send someone from Camp Jupiter, and as I'm already here, I might as well go."

Chiron nodded. "We have one Roman, and as for the four Greeks…"

Thalia stood up. "I'll go." She said unexpectedly. "I count as Greek, although I may be a hunter of Artemis. I need to make sure the boys on this quest _won't _interfere."

Percy locked arms with Annabeth. "We'll go as well." He said. "We might as well have one more heroic quest."

Annabeth nodded. "And as the fourth…."

Nico stood. "I'll go."

Percy stared at him. "I thought I wasn't your type." He teased, as Nico rolled his eyes.

"Well then." Chiron said. "We have a quest."

Delaney sighed with relief.

Reyna, Thalia, Percy, Nico, and Annabeth stood. "We will prepare our things now." Reyna said.

"And I must find a temporary lieutenant for the Hunters." Thalia added.

Chiron nodded. "As I would expect." He said, as he called the meeting to a close.

Delaney went to her cabin and collected her things, preparing to return to Camp Jupiter, to tell them of Reyna's quest. She shoved her lances into the back of her jeans, stuffed Ambrosia and Nectar into her backpack, and some of her personal things, and she headed towards the camp boundaries.

When she arrived there, she saw a Camp Half-Blood van, ready to take her back to Camp Jupiter. She slid open the door, and walked inside.

As the van rattled, Delaney couldn't help thinking about how the quest was going. _No. _She scolded herself silently. _You've seen how dangerous the quests can be, and the glory isn't worth it. It's much better just to be the best fighter, to defend Camp Jupiter, and Camp Half-Blood._


	8. No Fear At This Party

_Reyna's POV_

* * *

Reyna unsheathed her sword and held it, trying not to let her hands tremble. "Let my friends go." She threatened to the hooded figure.

"Reyna Avila Ramirez Arellano, what fun would that be?" Asked the strange voice.

Then, it hit her. Reyna _knew_ where she had heard that voice. It was her fathers' voice.

"How?" She rasped, "I _killed _you."

"I am not your father." Said the voice. "I am your greatest fear, your nightmares. I am _fear _itself."

"Phobos." Reyna whispered, trying not to tremble.

The hooded figure nodded. "This is your greatest fear, is it not?" Phobos asked. "You father, back from the dead, your best friends, in chains before his feet, and you, are _helpless _to stop him

Reyna shivered. _Where is the sixth person when we need him/her? _She turned to face the fear god. "I will_ never _give in."She spat.

Phobos smiled. "So be it." He kicked Annabeth until she bled, and Reyna let out a guttural cry.

_Please. _She pleaded to her mother. _Let the sixth come soon. _

_Delaney's POV_

* * *

Delaney felt a jolt of pain sear through her. "Ouch!" She scanned her body for injuries, but found none. _Could it be…? _ _No. _ She told herself. That link between her and Thalia had been severed when she had run away.

Or did it simply remain dormant? If so, Thalia and the others could be in danger. She knew that they were headed towards Texas, since the Hunters had reported strange magic in the area.

She knew what she had to do. She looked at the driving harpy. "Change of plans."

After the harpy dropped her off in Houston, she sent an Iris message to Frank, and explained what had happened. "So now I'm going after them." She finished.

Frank nodded. "IM for backup if you need it, centurion." He said in his best drill sergeant voice. Delaney nodded and slashed at the image to disconnect. Reyna's POV

Reyna unsheathed her sword and held it, trying not to let her hands tremble. "Let my friends go." She threatened to the hooded figure.

Delaney searched throughout the city for the blue delta- the symbol of Daedalus. She was wandering down an alley when she spotted the symbol. She pressed it, and an entrance to the labyrinth appeared. She smiled, and then ripped her pendant into her two daggers, and she wandered into the labyrinth.

Delaney had walked for several minutes, when she spotted blood. _Demigod _blood. She had been right, and the demigods had been captured.

She looked around, and found Annabeth's dagger lying next to Thalia's spear and hunting bow, and Nico's stygian iron sword. Reyna's _gladius _was nowhere to be found.

Delaney pocketed Annabeth's dagger, turned Thalia's hunting bow into a hairclip, and pinned it in her hair. She turned Thalia's spear into a mace canister, and stuck it in her jeans, and slung Nico's sword on her back.

She heard voices just around the corner, and she fell silent, watching her every step.

"Give in, Reyna." A harsh voice said with glee. Delaney froze. _Reyna is alive! _ She turned around the corner, and saw Reyna trembling, her _gladius _in her hands, just standing there, in front of… _Elijah._

Delaney knew Elijah was mortal, and why would Reyna be afraid of him? She thought for a few moments, and understood. This was Phobos. Reyna was seeing her worst fear.

Just then, she saw Phobos/Elijah raise his sword, and he had it hover over Reyna's head for a few moments, but the praetor was too afraid to even move.

"I'm getting impatient. If you won't give in, I'll have to kill you." Phobos/Elijah said, his arms poised to bring the sword down.

"No!" Delaney shouted. She lashed out, throwing a dagger at him, which scraped his face. Phobos/Elijah whirled around; his eyes filled with venom.

Delaney trembled for a moment, remembering the day Elijah had kicked her out.

"Terrifying, isn't it, daughter of Jupiter?" Phobos asked.

"I'm no daughter of Jupiter." Delaney spat. "I am Delaney Annabel Jean, daughter of _Zeus,_ centurion of the fifth cohort, with five years of service to Camp Jupiter and New Rome, and I'm not afraid of you, Phobos."

Phobos' eyes widened, but Delaney continued.

"I'm no longer afraid, of Elijah or the prophecy. You have no place in my mind." She used the symbol for warding off bad spirits, and Phobos vanished.

Reyna staggered to her feet; her fear gone. "How—how'd you find us?" She asked.

"Long story. We need to wake the others." Delaney said evasively. She shook Thalia awake, who sprang to her feet, and muttered. "Wha-? What happened?"

"I'll explain later." Delaney said. She handed Thalia the mace canister. She unclipped the bow and gave it to the daughter of Zeus. 'You have Aegis, right? I didn't see it."

Thalia nodded. "I got it. I'll wake Percy. You wake Annabeth." She stood, unsteadily, and walked over to the unconscious son of Poseidon.

Delaney turned to Annabeth. She shook Annabeth. "Wake up!" Annabeth woke up with a start, gasping.

"I thought you went back to Camp Jupiter." Annabeth said, confused.

"I was, but I sensed Thalia was in danger, so I went to Houston, found and entrance to the labyrinth, and ended up here."

Annabeth nodded. "My dagger—"

Delaney tossed it to her. "Found it a little way back. I'd better give Nico his sword." She said. She made her way to where the son of Hades was sitting

"Here's your sword." Delaney said, unslinging the stygian iron sword.

Nico nodded gratefully and took it. "Thanks. From what Reyna told me, she'd be dead by now."

"It was nothing." Delaney blushed.

Percy came up behind her. "How'd you do it?" He asked.

"What?" She asked.

"Overcome fear. I met Phobos and Deimos once, on Staten Island, I couldn't do it."

"I saw my step-father, Elijah, but I faced him five years ago, and I realized, compared to all I've been through, he isn't something to be afraid of."

"So that vanquished him?" Percy asked.

"No." Delaney replied. "It was letting go of all of my fears; the prophecy, Elijah, all of it."

Percy nodded. "I guess you taught me a thing or two."

" That reminds me, how come I've never seen you in New Rome, at college?"

Percy shrugged. "We lived on campus. We never really visited the town."

"I see." Delaney said.

The others came over, their weapons ready.

"You guys ready to go?" Thalia asked.

Delaney and Percy nodded.

"Well then, let's go."

The six demigods took off in the direction Delaney had been heading towards, on alert for more gods.

"So where are we going?" Delaney asked.

Thalia shrugged. "Just trying to find the place with magical disturbances; and just hoping something there will guide us."

Reyna shouldered her _gladius._ "No time for talking. We need to keep moving."

The other demigods nodded and continued into the labyrinth.


	9. We're Totally Not Looking For Them

Delaney jumped every time she heard a noise, fearing it would be another god trying to stop them.

Eventually, they met a pair of cyclopes, and they all drew their weapons. Nico slashed at the middle cyclopes, while Annabeth and Percy worked in synch on the second.

Reyna slashed with her _gladius _on the third cyclopes, who soon disintegrated into ashes. Delaney, Reyna and Thalia switched between the two cyclopes, helping where needed.

Minutes later, the six demigods stood in front of three piles of ashes, exhausted. They waited a few minutes to catch their breath, and then resumed walking through the labyrinth.

Delaney gripped her daggers so tightly her knuckles turned white. "This is stupid, we're the most powerful demigods in the world, yet the only things to attack us are one minor god and a trio of cyclopes."

Reyna nodded. "I agree. I think a powerful force is at work; I think the minor gods _want _us to find the magical disturbance."

Thalia gripped her spear tightly. "I don't like it, but we'll continue. Nico, are you sensing any underworldly-stuff?"

Nico shook his head. "I honestly don't know if this is a good thing or a bad thing."

Annabeth turned to look at Percy. "Seaweed Brain, what are you staring at?"

Percy turned around. "What?" He asked. "I'm just looking at this carved portrait of the gods. I especially _love _their interpretation of Zeus."

Delaney turned her daggers into a pendant and turned to look at the portrait Percy was pointing at. It showed a fat, hippie Zeus with a ridiculous looking grin on his beard-free face. Delaney turned to glare at the son of Poseidon.

"What?" Percy asked. "Even you have to admit; it is pretty funny."

"Maybe I should run you through with this." Delaney said, fingering the pendant her father gave her. "Surely it would be the best revenge."

"Well, well, well." Said a low voice that sounded very familiar. "Who knows, you might be my child."

Delaney whirled around, her daggers in her hands. Reyna, Annabeth, and Thalia had their weapons ready, and Nico and Percy unsheathed their swords and Nico summoned undead soldiers, while Percy tried to summon what little water he could.

The voice belonged to a man, and it took Delaney a second to recognize him. Elijah. "You're not Elijah." She spat.

Thalia glared at him. "It's Nemesis."

Nemisis laughed. "Finally, something gets into that thick head of yours, hunter. Who do you all see?"

Thalia spoke first. "Orion." She spat. "I'd kill him a thousand times to make up for the brave hunters that died fighting him."

"Albania." Nico and Reyna said at the same time.

Everyone turned to look at them.

Nemesis chuckled. "These two had quite a time in Albania with that satyr."

Percy spoke next. "I see Smelly Gabe. I'd give my right arm to run him through with my sword."

Annabeth spoke last. "Uncle Randolph. I kept trying to convince Magnus that he was family; there was still good left in him, but that doesn't get rid of the fact he got Magnus killed."

"Now," Delaney said. "What are you doing here? I thought you were against the Olympians."

Nemesis nodded. "I am. I was simply sent here to distract you."

Delaney cursed, several lines in Ancient Greek, and several in Latin.

She whipped around, and came face-to-face with Deimos, and she panicked, dropping her daggers.

"Run!" Percy shouted, stabbing Phobos.

Delaney took out her lances and tripped as many gods as she could as she fled, with Reyna and Thalia on her heels.

Percy was fending off Nike, asking for participation awards. Nike screeched in anger and lashed out, hitting Percy on the head with the hilt of her sword. Percy crumpled to the ground, and Nike dragged him away.

"NO!" Annabeth let out a guttural cry and charged Nike, with Nico watching her back.

Delaney charged forward, but Thalia held her back.

"We have to go!" Thalia shouted; her eyes full of tears.

"No!" Delaney screamed. "We have to help them!"

"We need the quest to succeed!" Thalia shouted. "It's the only way we can win!"

Reyna grasped her arm. "Centurion, we need to go. That's an order."

Delaney followed the two, but she obviously didn't like it.

* * *

The three girls raced through the labyrinth, ignoring the sounds of battle behind them. Reyna touched the blue delta symbol on the wall, and they raced through it, and into the mortal world above.

The three demigods didn't stop until they were several blocks away.

"What—should—we—do—now?" Thalia panted.

Delaney squinted at a nearby sign. "I think we're in Greece." She said.

Reyna stared at her. "You're reading the sign wrong."

"It's Greek." Delaney insisted. "Otherwise I would have had trouble reading the sign, with my dyslexia."

"Also," Thalia added. "I think I see the Parthenon over there."

Reyna turned around, and they saw the Parthenon, although it looked slightly different, with a giant-shaped dent in the floor, bits and pieces of ballistae, and a piece of wood that said _Argo II_ on it.

"Well then," Delaney said. "Welcome to Athens."

* * *

They decided to catch their breath in a nearby Starbucks. They found a satyr working there, and they each ordered a nectar with whipped cream.

The satyr grabbed nectar from his secret storage compartment, put whipped cream on, and served it to them.

The girls sat down in a table far from the mortals, and they sipped their drinks, enjoying the brief peace.

"So," Thalia said, sipping her nectar. "What now? We found the magical disturbance; I'm assuming it is, since the minor gods chose to stop us when we got there."

"We go into the labyrinth and rescue them!" Delaney said, as if it were obvious.

Reyna shook her head. "We don't even know where they took them."

"But," Thalia interrupted, before Delaney could protest. "We could wander through the labyrinth, and, gods forbid! Happen to stumble upon them."

Delaney's lips curled into a smile. "Of course, we'd _never _do such a thing _on purpose_." They turned to look at Reyna.

"Fine." Reyna said. "We'll _accidentally _stumble upon them in the labyrinth."

They finished their nectars and searched Athens for the symbol of Daedalus, and surprise, surprise, they found it on a statue of Daedalus in a museum.

Delaney hesitantly touched the delta symbol, and the doorway to the labyrinth appeared. Thalia brought out Aegis and her spear, Reyna unsheathed her _gladius, _and

Delaney's daggers flashed into existence.

The three "wandered'' through the labyrinth, "totally not searching" for their friends.


	10. We Accidentally Did That

The girls searched the maze for their missing friends, but they were nowhere to be found.

All of a sudden, Delaney heard a _clank! _She whirled around, her daggers poised to strike, and found Thalia staring a Reyna, whose _gladius _was lying on the floor.

"What?" Thalia asked, concerned for her friend.

"Something powerful is near here." She whispered. "Don't you feel the discord and chaos?"

Delaney nodded. "I feel it now."

Thalia shivered. "I think I know what it feels like when I turn Aegis on someone."

"Well, aren't you going to name me?" Asked a voice.

Thalia groaned. "Great."

Delaney whipped around, her dark brown hair with blue streaks whipping her in the face.

A woman stood before them, with hair as black as night, a dark purple gown, and a stygian iron sword at her side.

"Eris." Thalia whispered. "She hasn't shown her face in centuries."

Eris chuckled. "Not quite."

"What does she mean by that?" Delaney asked.

"It's Discordia, not Eris." Reyna said. "The more violent form."

"Well done, little praetor." Discordia chuckled. "Sadly, knowing who I am won't save you or your friends."

"What did you do to them?!" Thalia asked, her voice deadly quiet, raising her spear.

"Why, they're right here." Discordia waved her hand and Annabeth, Nico, and Percy appeared, unconscious. She kicked Annabeth hard in the gut, but the daughter of Athena didn't stir.

"No!" Thalia screamed. She charged, but Discordia simply waved her hand, and sent the daughter of Zeus flying over a chasm that appeared.

"No!" Delaney screamed.

"Go!" Reyna shouted. She swiped her _gladius _at the goddess, trying to keep her occupied.

Delaney launched herself into the chasm, the wind propelling her.

* * *

Thalia was screaming, her arms flailing as she desperately tried to lodge her spear into the rock.

"Thalia, grab my hand!" Delaney thrust out her hand. Thalia grabbed it, and Delaney struggled to hold on.

Her sister's hand slipped, and Thalia fell down, and down. Delaney raced down after her, trying not to think about if she didn't grab her. Then, she had an idea. The words she had told Percy earlier rang in her ears

"You need to let go of your fear!" Delaney screamed. "Force the winds to do your bidding; and don't take no for an answer!"

"I can't!" Thalia screamed desperately.

"You have to think about happy thoughts, that's how you let go of your fear!"

Thalia chuckled, despite the peril she was in. "Are you quoting _Peter Pan?" _

"I guess, but it's true!"

Thalia closed her eyes. A few seconds later, they snapped open. A breeze swept by, and Thalia used it to propel herself up.

Delaney laughed with glee. "I knew you could do it!"

Thalia laughed. "I'm not afraid of heights with this trick now!" She flipped through the air and Delaney followed; and they made their way to Discordia and their friends.

When they reached them, Reyna was at her knees, and Discordia was laughing with delight at the praetor's pain.

Nico and Percy were awake, struggling to escape their bonds.

"Reyna!" Delaney screamed, as the praetor collapsed.

Discordia chuckled and turned around. "Back for more, I see?"

Thalia raised her bow. "Always."

Delaney glanced at her sister, and mouthed, _divide and conquer. _

Thalia nodded and raced to rescue their friends.

Delaney stepped forward to intercept and slashed her dagger into Discordia's thigh before she could stop Thalia.

Thalia had cut Nico's bonds, and he was struggling to summon zombie warriors to help Delaney, while Thalia quickly moved to Percy's bonds.

Delaney threw a dagger, aiming for Discordia's forehead, but the goddess simply laughed and deflected the dagger, and slashed at Delaney with her sword, but Delaney dodged and it grazed her skin.

Percy and Nico staggered to their feet. Percy reached into his pocket and brought out Riptide, and he charged into battle to help Delaney.

Nico looked around for his sword, and he found it near Thalia, who was busy cutting Annabeth's bonds. He picked it up, summoned some zombie skeletons, and charged.

Delaney slashed Discordia's chest and dodged with her single dagger, and Percy was slashing from behind. Nico and the zombie warriors were attacking her legs, but Discordia seemed to be having very little trouble at all.

Discordia sent out a large blast, sending Percy and Nico flying, knocking them unconscious and the skeleton warriors disappeared.

Delaney threw her second dagger at Discordia's forehead, and hit her target, but Discordia simply pulled it out and tossed the dagger aside.

Thalia noticed what was happening, and charged, but Discordia flicked her aside.

Discordia tripped Delaney, and she fell to the ground. Discordia put her sword under Delaney's chin, and lifted her head up.

"Do you yield?" Discordia asked.

"Never." Delaney spat.

"Are you sure? You are disarmed, your friends are helpless to save you, and you are facing certain doom."

Delaney smiled. "I think you might want to rethink that." Her hand crept to her back pocket, and she flicked her lances and they grew to full size.

She rolled out of the way before the goddess could react, and the goddess screeched in anger.

Thalia took advantage of this distraction, and raised her spear, and the goddess dodged; right into Delaney's lance. The goddess screeched in anger and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Percy, Nico, Reyna, and Annabeth groaned, and rose to their feet.

"I think we might be breaking Jason's record." Percy joked.

Delaney grinned. "And Thalia can fly now."

Percy's eyes widened. "How?"

"I told her to think of happy thoughts."

Annabeth smiled. "Are you quoting Peter Pan?"

Delaney cracked a smile. "That's what Thalia said, but it's true."

"Can we get going?" Nico asked.

"But where do we go?" Reyna asked.

"I think we should try and get back to Texas." Thalia said.

"Oh, that reminds me." Annabeth said. "Where are we?"

"Athens." Delaney replied.

"You're sure?" Nico asked.

"Pretty sure, unless you guys left giant dents, shrapnel from ballistae, and a piece of the Argo II somewhere besides the Parthenon."

Percy chuckled. "No. That's definitely the Parthenon, alright."

"Anyways," Reyna handed Annabeth her dagger. "Let's go to Texas, cowboys and cowgirls."


	11. Toilet Trouble? Call 897-576-TOILET

_Meanwhile, on Theodore Roosevelt Island…._

* * *

Agent Hill was tracking down some teenagers on the satellites, a boy named Perseus Jackson, and two girls, Thalia Grace, and Delaney Jean.

Perseus was a 22-year-old troublemaker; getting kicked out of every school, taking his class for an unplanned swim, blowing up the school bus, and exploding the band room.

Thalia Grace was a supposedly 32-year-old, she disappeared when she was 12, and reappeared years later, but she looks more like a 15-year-old than a 32-year-old.

Delaney Jean was a 15-year-old, she ran away at age 6, visited her mother's house when she was 10, and then vanished again.

She didn't know why Director Fury had ordered her to track these people. She was sipping coffee when all of a sudden, the computer beeped, alerting her something strange was happening.

She stared at the monitor for a few moments, reading and re-reading the results the satellites had brought up.

How could this even be possible?

Whatever it was, she had to alert Director Fury right away.

* * *

Delaney and her fellow questers had been walking for about an hour when they decided to exit the labyrinth and find out where they were.

When they emerged, they saw a billboard that said _Toilet Trouble? Call 897-576-TOILET_ (Manhattan)

"Well," Delaney was the first to break the silence. "This isn't Texas."

"Why don't we go back to Camp Half-Blood?" Annabeth suggested.

Nico shrugged. "Might as well re-stock on supplies; fresh out of ambrosia and nectar."

They headed along the Hudson river, staying as close as possible so they had a good supply of water in case a monster attacked.

After about ten minutes, something flashed by in a red and blue blur.

Instantly, all of the demigods had their weapons out, ready to fight.

"Well, well, well." Said a voice, a woman, by the sound of it. "Six teenagers, all alone out here."  
Delaney turned around, and saw a blond woman, her hair flowing upwards, and a red and blue suit with a golden star on her chest. Her hands glowed orange, ready to fight.

"Who are you?" Thalia demanded.

The woman cocked her head. "I'm Captain Marvel."

The six demigods exchanged looks. "Who now?" Percy asked.

Captain Marvel looked crestfallen. "Don't tell me you don't know about the Avengers!"

"Who?" Delaney cocked her head, clearly enjoying aggravating Captain Marvel.

Captain Marvel rolled her eyes. "More about that later. Nick asked me to bring you in for questioning."

Percy raised his sword. "You can try."

Reyna glanced at Delaney. "I think she's another goddess." She whispered.

Captain Marvel raised a glowing hand, and it flung Nico backwards, into the Hudson.

Percy immediately dove in after him.

Delaney threw a dagger at Marvel, but the dagger passed straight through her.

Marvel looked down with a look of awe. "That… Dagger... It passed right through me!"

"Mortal." Annabeth whispered, putting away her dagger. Reyna, Thalia, and Delaney did the same.

Marvel chuckled. "Decided to turn yourselves in after all?"

"No." Delaney raised her fists. "We'll do this old style."

Reyna jabbed Marvel in the face, sending her a few feet back.

Annabeth roundhouse kicked her in the back, and she fell on her face.

Marvel overcame her shock and blasted them with a large glowing ball, and the four girls flew back.

Delaney glanced worriedly at Reyna, and she nodded. "You may attack her with full force, centurion."

Delaney joined hands with Thalia, and they blasted Marvel several time with lightning.

At that moment, a blond-haired man with a potbelly, and a large axe appeared, and he struck lightning at the sisters, and when the dust and debris from the bolt cleared, the sisters stood in the exact same spot, hardly fazed.

Thalia looked at the man in shock. "F-father?" She asked hesitantly.

Marvel looked at the newcomer. "Thor, they're your kids?"

Thor shook his head. "I probably look like him."

Annabeth recoiled. "Thor…" She turned to the thunder god. "Where's Magnus?" She asked.

He frowned. "Who?"

"Magnus Chase, my brother. He found your hammer when some giant stole it."

Thor laughed. "No one unworthy can steal my hammer."

"So… are you going to sit around all day or turn these guys in to Fury?" Marvel asked.

Thor nodded. He leaped into the air, and brought his axe down, aiming for Delaney. Thalia screamed, and when the dust cleared, Delaney was standing a few feet away.

Thor blasted a charging Annabeth, and Delaney, Thalia, and Reyna formed a protective circle around the unconscious daughter of Athena.

"Don't you dare touch her." Thalia warned, raising her bow at Thor.

Thor lunged for her, and three arrows sprouted in his stomach, and he lurched backwards.

She turned to the girls. "My arrows are silver, so they can harm mortals." She explained.

Delaney brought out her lances, and Reyna unfolded her swiss army knife. "Then these should work too." Reyna threw her knife at Marvel, hitting her in the shoulder.

Marvel retaliated by throwing another ball of magic, and Delaney took the hit, and she fell to her knees.

"Go!" She yelled. "Find the others; finish the quest!" She summoned gusty winds to whisk Reyna, Thalia, and Annabeth to safety.

Delaney stabbed Thor in the gut, but Marvel hit her with three magic balls before she could stab her.

Delaney collapsed, and as Marvel moved towards her, Delaney staggered to her feet. "Y-you won't get away with this." She spat. "My friends will stop you, and the others."

Marvel's eyes widened. No one could still be conscious after _four_ strikes! She quickly threw another and Delaney collapsed.

Marvel helped Thor to his feet, and he grunted. "I haven't had that tough of a challenge since—"

"Thanos." Marvel interrupted. "We'd better get her to Fury before she comes to; she _should_ be out for at least a day, but then, she shouldn't have been able to wake up after four strikes, either."

Thor hefted Delaney onto his shoulders and Marvel stuffed her lances in her pocket.

Marvel realized something was missing. "Where are her daggers?"

Thor shrugged. "Maybe they were thrown into the river."

Marvel noticed a glint of gold on Delaney's neck. She looked closer and realized there was a golden dagger pendant hanging from her neck.

"I didn't notice that before."

"It was probably tucked in her shirt." Thor replied. "Can we go now?"

Marvel nodded and led the way to the rebuilt Avengers headquarters.


	12. You Want To Mess With Us? Get In Line!

When Carol and Thor arrived, Thor with a hole in his gut, holding a teen on his shoulders, Director Fury was very surprised.

"Who's this?" Fury asked the superheroes.

"Delaney Jean, one of the teens you ordered us to bring in for questioning. As you can see, they put up quite a fight. Three others were with them, two teens, a boy and girl, and a woman in her early 20s I'd say." Carol replied.

Fury nodded. "I'll look at the security cameras in the area, and run a facial recognition. Thor, go to the infirmary to get that wound looked at."

Thor nodded and left.

Carol and Fury put Delaney in the Hulk cell, and Fury left Carol to tell Agent Hill to identify Ms. Jean's accomplices.

* * *

About three hours later, Carol came rushing into his office.

"She's awake."

Fury jumped out of his seat. "Already? I thought you said she'd be out at least a day!"

Carol shrugged. "I have no idea."

* * *

When Fury and Carol arrived at the cell, Delaney was pacing the cell impatiently. When she saw them enter, her eyes blazed with fury.

"You don't know what you're doing." She warned. "If you don't release me, the world as you know it will change, and not for good."

Fury laughed. "You're talking to the director of S.H.I.E.L.D and a SUPERHERO."

Delaney snorted. "Superhero, eh?"

Fury stared at her. "Have you been living under a rock? Captain America? Thor? Iron Man?" His voice wavered on the last one.

"I've never heard of Captain America or Iron Man, and I prefer not to associate myself with Norse gods. I personally think we've extended the family enough." Delaney retorted.

Fury stared at her. "I'll make this easy for you. Who do you work for?"

"Myself." Delaney snapped.

"How did you get from Houston to Athens in half an hour?"

Delaney recoiled. "You've been following me?"

"We're asking the questions here." Fury snapped.

Delaney smiled. "Fine. I'll tell you."

She leaned in close and whispered rapidly; "Χρησιμοποίησα τον λαβύρινθο του Δαίδαλου."

Fury recoiled, puzzled.

Delaney smiled. "Would you like me to repeat that?" She asked innocently. She leaned in and whispered, "Ego Daedalum labyrinthum."

"Stop playing this sick game." Fury demanded.

"I'm playing no game. I told you what you asked."

Fury sighed. "Fine. Next question; where did you disappear to, first when you were six, and then again when you were ten?"

"Όταν ήμουν έξι, πήγα σε ένα ελληνικό στρατόπεδο για μισούς ανθρώπους και μισούς θεούς. Όταν ήμουν δέκα, πήγα σε ρωμαϊκό στρατόπεδο για μισούς ανθρώπους και μισούς θεούς. Τώρα ευτυχισμένος, κυβέρνηση?" Delaney replied, quite pleased to be annoying the director.

Fury sighed. "Please repeat that."

Delaney smiled. "Sex enim fuit quando ibam ad castra Graecorum dimidium et dimidium homines deorum. Cum essem decem, ibam ad castra Romana ad humana media, et media deos. Beatus nunc imperii vestri conatu?"

Fury, at this point, was struggling to contain his fury. "Thank you." He said stiffly. He exited the room. "Agent Hill!" He called to the passing agent.

"Yes, sir?" Agent Hill asked.

"Please run the recording in the hulk cell on the universal translator, please."

Agent Hill nodded. "Of course, sir."

Just then, the alarms blared. "Ms. Jean is starting to really get on my nerves." Fury growled.

* * *

Delaney chuckled as she turned to look at the broken glass of the cell. They didn't know that her daggers turned into a pendant.

She kicked Marvel's unconscious body, and she grabbed her lances that were in her pocket. She raced to the nearest window. She summoned the winds and propelled herself out, but she felt the winds battle against her.

Delaney's eyes widened and she struggled frantically to maintain control. The winds wrapped tighter around her, choking her throat.

The winds closed tighter, and she was pushed back into the building. The winds closed so tight that Delaney was knocked unconscious. The last thing she remembered were agents rushing towards her. Delaney tried to struggle, but to no avail. She closed her eyes, and fell into a dizzying blackness.


	13. Why Can't Discordia Just Call Out Sick?

When she woke, she saw Fury standing over her, his arms crossed.

"Well, Ms. Jean. Care to explain what happened?" He asked.

Delaney ignored him, looking at the ceiling of the cell. There were only two gods who could've wrestled the wind from her. Aeolus, and her father.

Suddenly, the pieces fit. Annabeth had told her how Aeolus had listened to the voice of Gaea whispering in his ear. Now, he was allied with the minor gods.

"Don't think you'll get away with this, Aeolus!" She screamed to the ceiling. She was aware of Fury standing next to her, but, frankly, she didn't care. "My father will be with me when I exact my revenge!"

She turned to Fury. "Let me out. _Now." _

Fury shook his head. "You have been deemed as a threat to the United States."

Delaney snorted. "I've been called many things. Centurion. Child of the King. Royal Daughter. But never a threat." She laughed; her voice bitter.

"What king?" Fury asked.

"Like I'd tell you."

"Well, it would probably get you out of here."

"The king of everything."

"That's not an answer."

"I don't care. You should be glad Aeolus wrestled the wind from me."

"Who's Aeolus?"

"None of your business."

"What do mean, _wrestled _the wind from you?"

"What do you think it means?" Delaney countered.

Just then, the air turned cold. Delaney ripped her pendant and her daggers flashed into existence.

"Woah! Where'd those daggers come from?" Fury brought out his gun.

In a flash of purple, Discordia appeared.

"Discordia." Delaney spat; her voice filled with venom.

"Looks like someone put your kind where they belong; being studied by mortals." Discordia cackled. "Your sister, praetor, and friends will be here soon enough."

Thunder boomed overhead, and lightning flashed.

Discordia chuckled. "Your storm won't harm me much."

"But this, however, will." Delaney threw a dagger, and Discordia vanished in a puff of smoke.

"Who was that?" Fury demanded.

"Discordia." Delaney spat.

"Why does that name sound like something from my social studies class?"

"Oh Styx." Delaney muttered under her breath. She sighed. "What the Hades, why not?" She turned to Fury. "Discordia is the Roman goddess of chaos and disorder. Aeolus is the Greek god of the wind."

"So, there's Greek, Roman, and Norse gods?"

Delaney clapped mockingly. "Great job."

"So where do you come into all of this?"

"My father is Zeus, king of the gods."

"So that's why you said your father was the king of everything."

"Yep. And that classifies me as a demigod, or half-blood."

"Because your mother, Erica Johnson, is human."

"It's Jean." Delaney interrupted. "Elijah is a jerk and doesn't deserve to know, much less marry my mom."

"Why do you hate him so much?"

"I think you'd hate someone that kicked you out of your house and threw you into the living room wall when you were six years old." Delaney retorted.

"Why didn't you go to the police?"

"Did you know to go to the police when you were six?" Delaney countered.

"Touché."

"Now, can I get out of here and save the world?"

"No."

"You see, I'm going anyways." Delaney threw her dagger against the glass. Sirens blared as Delaney raced for the stairs. She slid down the banister, and when she reached the bottom floor, she found about a dozen guards, guns raised.

Delaney flicked her hands, calling on the wind, hoping Aeolus wouldn't fight her for their control, and the winds knocked the guards to the ground.

Delaney turned, flipped, and dodged the guns firing at her, as she soared into the sky, with freedom at last.

* * *

_Meanwhile, at the Avengers' base…..._

Fury was going over the DNA samples they took from Ms. Jean, and his eyes widened in shock.

Only half of her DNA structure showed up!

How is this girl even alive?

However, she was alive, he was going to find her and her comrades.


	14. We Get Some Much Needed Help

Delaney landed several feet away from the barrier, and she walked through the barrier, and met the other five demigods.

"You escaped!" Annabeth exclaimed.

Delaney nodded. "Some director of S.H.I.E.L.D questioned me; and I kind of had to tell him I was a demigod."

"And her let your go?" Reyna questioned.

Delaney snorted. "I smashed some glass in the cell and slid down the stairs, easy."

"Why did it take so long?" Percy asked.

Delaney's face fell. "The first time I tried to escape, Aeolus wrestled the wind from me. Also, Discordia made an appearance. Oh, and they drugged me or something from three hours, but they said I should've been out at least a day."

Thalia gave a wry smile. "The perks of being a demigod. You said Aeolus wrestled the wind from you, which means—"

"He's with the minor gods." Nico finished.

Annabeth nodded. "I'll tell Chiron." She raced off to find the centaur.

"Oh, and I think I know what we have to do next." Percy added. "I think it's time you met Sadie and Carter."

* * *

Thalia, Reyna, Percy, and Delaney arrived in Brooklyn, where they met two siblings, Sadie and Carter Kane. Sadie looked like a child of Hermes, but she had the electric blue eyes of a child of Zeus, and carried a staff. Carter, on the other hand, looked like an Athena kid, with a curved sword, which he called a khopesh.

"So," Delaney began. She pointed at Sadie. "Hermes or Zeus?" She turned to Carter. "You're obviously Athena."

Percy put his hand on her shoulder. "They're magicians."

Delaney nodded. "Like that girl, Jaz?"

Sadie looked shocked. "You know Jaz?"

"Yeah. Met her in Colorado about five years ago. Fought off a group of empousai."

Percy grinned. "Guess I'm not the only one keeping secrets about pantheons."

"So, Percy, why did you ask to meet us here?" Carter asked.

"Because the minor gods are rebelling, and we need all the help we can get." Reyna replied.

Sadie nodded. "Alright. So, what should we do?"

"Gather as many forces as possible; and we'll Iris Message when we need you." Thalia replied.

"Okay then." Sadie raised her staff and muttered in Ancient Egyptian. Moments later, a portal appeared. "See you, demigods!"

The two siblings disappeared in the portal, leaving the four demigods alone.

"We should talk to Magnus." Delaney spoke.

Percy recoiled. "You know?"

Delaney nodded. "Annabeth told me about him. Never met one though."

"Let's go then." Thalia said.

* * *

About ten minutes later, the four were waiting in front of the Forever 21 store in Boston. (Thanks to Delaney and Thalia)

"Hey there." A blond-haired kid emerged from the store. He looked about sixteen.

"Hey Magnus." Percy hugged Magnus.

"Can we get to the point here?" Reyna asked impatiently. "As much as I love family reunions, we have a problem."

Magnus nodded. "So, Annabeth Iris Messaged me and told me you have some rebellious minor gods? I'll ask Samirah to make sure all the enherjar we can spare are ready to fight at a moment's notice."

"Thanks. May the gods be with you." Delaney said, grabbing Reyna by the waist while Thalia did the same with Percy."

"Only the good gods, of course." Magnus called, re-entering the store as the demigods took off.

* * *

When they flew over the Hudson, Delaney stopped abruptly. "Wait!" She called. As much as she regretted it, they needed all the help they could get. "We need to ask the Avengers for help."

Percy nodded. "But we should bring backup; in case they try to fight us."

Reyna nodded. "Agreed."

They flew as low as they could to the ground without being seen, for the fear of Zeus blasting Percy out of the sky.

* * *

When they landed at Camp Half-Blood, Annabeth had already organized a small team after Percy IM'ed the plan to her.

The group consisted of Nico, Annabeth, Hazel, and Jason, who had been visiting the camp at the time.

"Hey, Della." Jason high-fived his half-sister.

Thalia frowned. "Della?"

"Yeah, Jase loves to call me that." Delaney replied.

Thalia shrugged. "It has a ring to it."

Delaney smiled. "Anyways, we'd better go. Reyna! Percy!" She called to the two. "We're ready."

Percy nodded. "Let's go."

Delaney nodded, and she, Thalia, and Jason joined hands and created large winds to send the eight demigods to the Avengers base.

* * *

When they landed, the winds dissipated and the demigods brought out their weapons, ready to defend themselves.

"Try and find Fury. He's tall and has a beard with white hairs and an eyepatch." Delaney whispered.

Jason nodded and took Hazel and Nico, while Percy took Annabeth and Reyna.

Delaney turned to Thalia. "Guess it's just you and me." She grinned.

Thalia nodded, readying her spear. "Take me to where they held you captive; we can start looking there."

* * *

When the two made their way up the stairs to the hulk cell, Thalia grinned as they treaded cautiously, glass crunching below their feet. "Guess you gave them a bit of entertainment."

Delaney nodded. She knelt on the ground, and found blood.

"I think they were attacked." She whispered. "Because this isn't my blood, and I didn't attack anyone up here."

Thalia nodded. "Unless someone got cut when you broke the glass."

"Look! It's a trail of blood." Delaney pointed down the hallway.

"You're right; let's hope it leads to this Fury guy."

* * *

The girls followed the trail for several minutes until the blood stopped.

"There's nobody here." Delaney whispered.

"This is the Fury guy's office." Thalia picked up a plaque that read "Nick Fury"

"And the 'Fury guy', is right here." Said a voice behind them.

Delaney whirled around, her hair stinging her face. Fury stood before them; gun raised. His arm was bleeding, creating the blood trail they followed.

"Now," Fury warned as Delaney stepped forward. "You will answer my questions, unless you want a bullet in your head."

"Who do you work for?"

"I already told you, myself." Delaney spat.

"You lie. No lone person could afford technology even the U.S government lacks."

"What tech?"

"The way you threw those S.H.I.E.L.D agents aside like nothing."

Delaney snorted. "That's not tech; it's my birthright."

"Hmmm.. Delusional and a threat to the U.S."

"She's not delusional; she's telling the truth!" Thalia stepped forward, dodging the bullet Fury shot at her.

"How did you dodge that bullet?" Fury asked, shocked.

Thalia grinned. "The perks of being Artemis' lieutenant."

"Artemis? You're both delusional."

"Want to bet?" Thalia snarled.

"Wait… You're Thalia Grace, right? Daughter of Beryl Grace?"

Thalia stepped forwards threateningly. "Don't you _dare _call me her daughter." She spat. "I'd never be the daughter of that delusional woman."

"You're kidding, right? She was one of the most respected actresses at the time."

Thalia raised her spear against Fury's throat. "I'm sure you don't respect people who abandon their children." She spat.

"You ran away." Fury snapped.

"I'm talking about Jason."

"Who?"

"Jason Grace, disappeared at two years old? That was my little brother, and my mother left him at the Wolf House. That's why I ran away."

"I don't know who you're talking about."

Delaney put a hand on Thalia's shoulder. "Don't antagonize him. You know we need the Avenger's help."

"With what exactly?" Fury asked sharply.

"With stopping Discordia and her allies."

"You mean _gods_?" Fury laughed.

"I told you, gods are real."

"Right, you thought I would believe you."

"Well, you wanted a god; here's one right here." A voice said behind them.

Delaney whipped around. It was Nike. "Shoot."

"We can't defeat her." Thalia whispered.

"Why are you so sure of that?" Fury asked.

"You think you can beat the goddess of victory? Be my guest." Delaney retorted.

"Right. Goddess of victory." Fury said sarcastically.

Delaney gritted her teeth. "I'm telling the truth."

Nike smiled. "Want a taste of the power of a god?" She spread her golden wings wide and blasted Fury, Thalia, and Delaney with her powerful aura.

"Okay, that's definitely a god!" Fury screamed.

"At least there's _some _comfort in Nike's presence." Delaney grumbled, getting to her feet and ripping her pendant.

Her daggers glinted in the sunlight beaming from the window as she brought them down; one in Nike's forehead and another in her chest.

Nike laughed, pulling the daggers out and tossing them aside. Delaney lunged, and caught the daggers.

Thalia roared in anger and brought her spear down, distracting the goddess for several moments while Delaney rushed frantically through battle scenarios.

She caught a glint of sunlight, and turned to the window. She grinned.

Grabbing Thalia in one hand and Fury in the other; she dragged them towards the window. "Go! Through the window!"

"You're crazy!" Fury shouted. "That's four stories below us!"

"Do it!" Thalia shoved the director through the window, and Delaney called several winds to catch him and bring him to the ground.

Thalia jumped next, calling on the winds to soften her fall.

Just as Delaney readied herself to jump; Nike grabbed her hand, and Delaney struggled to free herself from the goddess' grip, and the winds began to pick up, whisking Delaney away. She tried to see through the flurry of winds, but she collapsed, and fell into a dizzying darkness.


	15. This Is The Last Hope? Dang!

Delaney opened her eyes groggily. "What...?" She rasped. She examined her body, scanning for injuries. She bore nasty gashes all along her arms and legs.

She stood up, examining her surroundings. She saw the Empire State Building in the far distance, and as Delaney squinted, she could make out the hazy shape of the palaces of Olympus.

The buildings around her were badly damaged. Smoke rose from the building remains, and sirens wailed in the distance. Delaney rose hesitantly into the air, relieved as she met no force pulling against her.

She flew to Camp Half-Blood, fearing the worst.

When she arrived, the camp lay, buried in ashes. "No..." Delaney gasped.

Delaney scoured the cabin remains, searching for survivors. She searched for hours, but found none. In Rachel's cave, however, she found the Delphic Oracle sitting on the floor of the cave.

"Rachel?" Delaney called. Rachel turned, her eyes streaming with tears.

"Delaney?" Rachel gasped. "Where have you been?"

"One moment, I was fighting Nike, the next, I'm lying in the remains of a neighborhood, about fifteen minutes west of here, by air."

"Delaney... You and the others encountered Nike nearly two months ago!"

"Two months?! What has happened since then?" Delaney covered her mouth in horror.

Rachel wiped the tears in her eyes. "An army of roughly a thousand minor gods stormed Olympus. The gods... They were defeated. The gods who weren't captured and imprisoned sought refuge here, and the minor gods attacked both camps simultaneously, about two days later. Even with the Olympians helping, there were too many gods. I've been trying to find any survivors and bring them to Elpida."

"What's Elpida?"

"Where the remaining demigods, legacies, hunters, and gods are."

"Elpida... It means hope, if I'm not wrong."

Rachel nodded. "Our last hope."

"How are Thalia, Reyna, and the others?"

"Last I checked, they were safe in Elpida, Jason too."

"How many gods are left?"

"Let's see... Zeus, Artemis, Athena, Ares, Bellona, Hades, Poseidon, Kymopoleia, Hestia, Apollo, and Demeter."

"Well, it's better than nothing."

Rachel nodded. "And the Fury guy and those Avengers guys too."

"What about Sadie, Carter, Magnus, and their allies?"

"Unreachable. We tried to contact them during the attack of the camps, but our Iris Messages wouldn't connect. Probably because Iris was imprisoned, which really sucks."

"So can you take me to Elpida?"

"I might as well, I don't think anyone survived."

Delaney reached out for her hand, and Rachel led her to the refuge known as Elpida.

Delaney and Rachel had walked for about an hour, when Delaney finally stopped and raised her hands in exasperation. "Why don't we just fly there?"

"Shoot. I didn't even think about that." Rachel slapped her forehead."

Delaney rolled her eyes and she put her hands on Rachel's waist. "Which way?"

"Take us to Boston." Rachel replied.

While they flew towards Boston, Rachel told her what happened at the Avengers base.

"After you disappeared, the rest of the demigods met up and scoured the base for you. They seaeched for hours, but you were gone without a trace. By the time they got back, the attack on Olympus began. The sky around the Empire State Building thundered and lightning flashed everywhere for at least two weeks. We tried to help defend Olympus, but Morpheus cast a powerful sleeping spell, so all of the demigods that entered the vicinity of Olympus fell into a coma. We woke them up when the minor gods finally defeated the Olympians. Two days later, when the gods regained a bit of their strength back, the minor gods attacked. The battle lasted all day, lightning flashing, waves crashing, the dead rising, and the minor gods retreated when the night came. We thought the battle was over, but just before the sun rose, they atracked again and took us by surprise. We fought as hard as we could, but we were so severely weakened, and there were at least a thousand gods to fight, and it took three or four demigods per god, and five gods against an Olympian, so we were heavily outnumbered. So for the past five weeks we've been trying to gather all of the remaining forces and bring them to Elpida. The Roman demigods lost half of the fourth cohort, so casualties are quite high."

Delaney blinked back tears. "I would have thought titans and giants were harder opponents, but they make up for their lack of power, with their numbers."

Rachel nodded. "We all did."

Delaney landed softly on the hard road. "We're in Boston. Where to now?"

Rachel pointed towards the bay. "Near the water, so Poseidon and Percy could call on it, in case we got attacked."

"Smart." Delaney brought out her daggers and followed Rachel to Elpida.

After walking for about ten minutes, Rachel paused, and motioned for Delaney to stop.

Before them stood a force-field, guarded by a lone demigod. His face hardened as he saw them approach, and he raised his sword.

Rachel turned to the guard. "Elpida."

The guard's expression changed, and he pushed a button and an opening in the force-field opened, and the guard stood aside to let them by.

When the two entered the force-field, the opening closed, and Delaney scanned the vicinity. There were about twenty wooden cabins, and Greek and Roman demigods alike hurried around with a sad expression on their faces. Many of the demigods were busy making armor, or weapons. The rest were gathering food, and counting medicinal supplies.

"Welcome," Rachel began, "to Elpida; the gods's last hope."


	16. Time To Get Some Help Again

Delaney stood frozen in shock. "_This_ is Elpida?" She said in disbelief. She counted fifty Greeks, a hundred and forty Roman demigods and legacies, and another twenty-six hunters. If she remembered correctly, there had been forty hunters, a hundred and ten Greeks, and two hundred Romans, meaning they had lost sixty Greeks, fourteen hunters, and sixty Romans, so one hundred and thirty-four lost in all.

Rachel nodded. "Come on, there's a meeting that's about to happen."

* * *

Delaney and Rachel went into a nearby command tent, and they were greeted by sighs of relief from Thalia, Reyna, Hazel and the other centurions, the Stolls, Leo, Percy, Annabeth, Piper, and several other counselors.

She realized with a pang that Miranda Gardner, and several other counselors and centurions were missing. Delaney's throat felt hoarse as she asked. "Hazel.. Where's Frank?"

She turned to the crying daughter of Pluto.

"No.." She gasped.

"We don't know if he's dead, we haven't found his body yet." Reyna said, trying to cheer up Hazel.

Delaney remained silent for a while as Thalia and the others crushed her with hugs.

When the hugs finally ceased, Delaney turned to Reyna. "Who is the temporary praetor?"

"She hasn't decided yet." Thalia replied.

"Well, it's almost the Feast of Fortuna, I believe, so we should find Frank before then, otherwise he'll loose his rank."_*****_

Thalia nodded.

The room fell silent, until a few moments later Reyna spoke up. "I have decided that the temporary praetor will be- Delaney. She is, after all, an excellent leader."

Delaney gawked. "Me?"

Reyna nodded. "You are a centurion, hence a member of the senate, and you've done your five years of service."

"I-I don't know what to say." Delaney stammered.

"Do you accept?" Reyna asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes!" Delaney exclaimed.

"Do you pledge to follow the rules of Rome, and defend your brethren, even at the cost of your life?" Reyna asked.*** **

Delaney nodded. "I do."

"Then I welcome you as the temporary praetor of the Twelfth Legion Fulminata."

There were murmurs of congratulations as the meeting convened.

"Delaney, Rachel, were there any other survivors?" Percy asked.

Delaney held back tears. "None. Harley- his face was completely burned, he was hardly recognizable. Her voice wavered, as the tears she had been holding back for so long flowed freely.

Leo slammed his fist on the table and muttered, "Should have sent Rachel sooner." For once, the son of Hephaestus had no humor in his eyes.

"And Camp Jupiter?" Rachel asked.

"Our scouts have yet to return." Reyna replied, her voice brittle.

Annabeth scanned the room. "Any luck on contacting Magnus or Sadie and Carter?" She asked Percy.

Percy shook his head. "I even sent the raven, but nothing."

Clarisse slammed her fist on the table, leaving a small dent. "We can't sit around and do nothing, we need to storm Olympus and take it back!"

"Clarisse, we all want to do that, but the minor gods defeated us, and that was before we lost half of our armies." Piper said soothingly, putting charmspeak in her words.

Delaney looked around thoughtfully. "What if we go to them in person?" She asked.

The others turned to stare at her.

"What?" She asked. "We send a demigod or two to Magnus and the same to Sadie and Carter. We know Iris Messages are useless, and the power lines are down, and Magnus never received the raven, so we need to deliver the message personally. I know it's dangerous; but it's necessary."

"And don't forget, we have the Avengers." Piper added.

"How many?" Delaney asked.

"Most of them are in space or something, we have Captain Marvel, Thor, Ant-Man-" Thalia began.

Percy snorted. "Ant Man?"

Thalia glared. "- The Wasp, Doctor Strange, Wanda, and yeah, that's it. The rest went with some Guardians of the Galaxy guys for a vacation."

Reyna snorted. "I think _we _need a vacation."

Leo, Percy, Thalia, and Delaney smirked.

"Anyways," Annabeth interrupted. "We have a plan. I'll go to find Magnus, and Piper and Drew can find Sadie and Carter."

Piper groaned inwardly before raising her hand. "Where do we find them?"

"Brooklyn Academy for the Gifted." Annabeth and Delaney said simultaneously.

Piper frowned. "Isn't that the school Drew goes to?"

Annabeth nodded. "Exactly why she's going, whether she likes it or not."

"Well, then." Reyna stood. "Let us prepare for the upcoming battle and get some help.. Again."

* * *

**_Hey there! Please no flames, sorry I didn't update in soooooooo long, I had serious writer's block and I was really busy! I will try to make it up to you with some really interesting battle chappies in the near future! _**

_***I don't know if this is true, but here I decided that the post of TEMPORARY praetor is decided by the second praetor, but if the praetor's body is found, or if it is the Feast of Fortuna, then traditional methods are followed, and Reyna didn't do that for Jason because she didn't want to give up on him. **_

_***I totally made that oath up. ;)**_

_Love from, Tiaqua Neptune_


	17. My Friends Try To Kill Each Other

_**Sorry for not updating! I've had some SERIOUS writer's block, and I'm quite busy now, but I'll try my best to get at least one chapter a week. Only a few chapters left on this story!**_

* * *

Delaney walked out of the tent at the end of the meeting, and was met by Fury. Her eyes narrowed. "What do you want, now?"

"I wanted to apologize for capturing you."

"Apology accepted." Delaney said, and she headed towards her new cabin.

Fury jogged to catch up with her. "I just want to ask you, if we all make it out of this alive, would you consider joining the Avengers?"

"No." Delaney replied without hesitation.

"Are you sure?" He raised an eyebrow. "You don't want to save the world?"

"Been there, done that." Delaney retorted, remembering her quest the previous year to deal with a horde of cyclopes. "Besides, I'm praetor until we find Frank. I think I have enough on my plate right now."

"But when the permanent praetor is decided?" Fury pressed.

"I'll think about it." Delaney lied, trying to evade the director, already knowing her answer.

"Good." Fury headed towards the Avengers who were talking in hushed tones.

Delaney sighed with relief. "Gods... You'd think he'd never leave." She muttered under her breath.

"I know, right?" Delaney jumped. She turned, and saw Thalia smiling slightly behind her.

"Not funny." She growled.

Thalia's grin went wider.

Delaney's hand crept up to her pendant, just as Jason noticed the two and intervened before they killed each other.

"Hey, Della!" Jason wrapped his sister in a big hug.

"Jase! You're alive!"

"I got hit with a brick in the head for the umpteenth time, but yeah."

Thalia snickered. "All of the head injuries have been dubbed 'Jason's injury' by the Apollo campers."

Percy noticed the three, and jogged over. "You want to spar?" He asked.

"Why not." Jason said, unsheathing his _gladius._

Delaney's daggers flashed into existence as Thalia readied her bow. "Here's how it's going to work;" Delaney began. "Jason and I go against Percy and Thalia."

Percy nodded, just as Thalia let an arrow fly over Jason's head. Delaney threw a dagger at Percy's shoulder, with deadly accuracy. The dagger hit it's mark, and Percy threw the dagger to the ground. Delaney twirled her remaining dagger in her right hand, just as Jason's _gladius_ met Riptide, with a loud "Clank!" Percy and Jason struggled, each trying to push their sword into the other's shoulder. Percy pushed harder, and cut Jason on his left shoulder. Delaney called a breeze to stop the bleeding, and she swiftly moved to stab Thalia's leg, but Thalia sidestepped, the dagger barely grazing her skin. Jason was keeping Percy busy by calling winds to create a wall in the air. Delaney tried to trip Thalia and use some sweet grappling moves she learned from the Romans.

She stuck her leg out, and as Thalia stepped backwards, Delaney lunged forwards and used her body weight to push her backwards and trip the hunter over Delaney's outstretched leg. Delaney pinned down Thalia's limbs and grabbed her right arm as she swiftly shifted into the side-control. She quickly started doing the figure-four, but Thalia had other ideas. She slipped her arm out of Delaney's grip and sat up, trying to get onto Delaney's back. At that moment, Jason's strength faded, and Percy barreled into Delaney, just as Jason ran weakly to intercept. Delaney, caught off-balance, was sent flying into the grass several feet away.

Percy pulled Riptide out of his pocket and held the tip of the sword under Delaney's chin. "Yield?" He questioned.

"Not to you, Θαλασσινό εγκεφάλου." Delaney grinned. She did a back flip, and when her legs came around she kicked Riptide upwards, and the sword spun in the air and skittered into the grass near Jason. Thalia raced forwards to retrieve it, but Jason was quick, and hit her in the head with the hilt of his _gladius_. Thalia crumpled to the ground, and Percy punched Delaney in the face, and he scrambled over to Riptide, dodging Jason's slashing _gladius_. Delaney's eyes blurred from the effects of Percy's punch, but seconds later, her vision cleared and she looked around for her daggers, but they were nowhere to be found, so she took out her lances and tried to trip Percy, but he saw the lance, and jumped over it, and dodged Jason's _gladius. _At this point, Riptide had returned to Percy's pocket, and Thalia sat up groggily.

"Take care of Thalia!' Jason shouted, racing after Percy. "I'll take care of Percy!"

"On it!" Delaney shouted. She summoned several winds and she rose into the air, and rammed into Thalia and Thalia fell backwards, but she quickly used the winds to push Delaney backwards. Delaney gritted her teeth as she forced her way past Thalia's winds. "I'm not going to loose to that son of Poseidon!" She muttered under her breath. Just the thought of loosing to Percy gave her the strength and determination she needed to overcome Thalia's winds and she barreled into her sister, and Delaney pinned down Thalia's arms as she moved behind her back. She began placing Thalia's neck in a choke hold, and she made sure Thalia couldn't escape.

Ignoring Thalia's struggling, she fastened her arms on Thalia's neck and began choking her. After several seconds, Thalia tapped, and Delaney raced over to help Jason. Jason and Percy were clashing their swords together with such ferocity, that if Delaney were an outsider she would have thought the two were mortal enemies. She leaped into action, swiping a lance across Percy's face, leaving a small scratch on his cheek. Jason took advantage of the son of Poseidon's distraction and stuck his _gladius _into the shoulder wound, courtesy of Delaney, and the wound started flowing freely again, and Percy cried out in pain.

"I give up!" He shouted, raising his hands in defeat. "I swear on the Styx!" Thunder boomed overhead.

Delaney took Percy's hand and she called a nearby breeze to stop the wound from bleeding. Percy hobbled on Jason, and Thalia followed them, and they headed to the infirmary.

* * *

When they got there, they found Will talking to Nico, and Delaney caught Nico say, "-love you" and when the son of Hades noticed he and Will weren't alone, he cut off the rest of his sentence abruptly.

Percy wiggled his eyebrows at Nico and said, "Not Will's boyfriend, huh?"

"Shut up, Percy. At least I'm not the one with a shoulder wound."

Delaney and Jason snorted.

Percy opened his mouth to say something, but Will cut him off. "Percy, what did you go and do now? Annabeth is going to kill both of us!"

Percy shrugged. "Two-on-two combat, Thalia and I against Jason and Delaney." He said nonchalantly as he sat down on a vacant bed.

"Who won?" Will asked, as he handed Percy some nectar.

"Delaney and I won." Jason replied, flexing his shoulder as Will handed him some nectar as well.

Will eyed Thalia and Delaney. "I'll just bandage your scratches and you're free to go."

"Thanks." Delaney said, taking the bandages Will handed her.

"So..." Thalia spoke up. "You and Nico, when are you going to officially be boyfriend and boyfriend?"

Will shrugged. "We're official, it's just that, well, you know Nico; he's very.. Private. We're together, but we're not going to announce it to the whole world." He finished Thalia's bandage. "You're free to go." He said, turning back to tend to Jason and Percy.

* * *

**_Again, I'm so so so so so so so so so so so so sorry for not updating! Like I said above, I'm really busy right now, but I will TRY my best to upload next weekend. There should only be maybe 4 or 5 more chapters on this fanfic, so then I'll turn my attention to my other fanfics, and I will (hopefully!) have more time to upload. One last thing; thank you so so so so much for 2K+ views, and don't forget to fav, follow, and review! _**

**_ Love from, Tiaqua Neptune_**


	18. We Get Ready To Kick Some Godly Podexes

_**Response to reviews:**_

_**the8horcrux: It was mostly Jason fighting Percy. By the time "That upstart daughter of Zeus" got to him, he already had a nasty shoulder wound, as well as cuts and bruises all over and he was quite tired from fighting Jason and his winds, which were draining energy from him. Another thing is that all Delaney did was flip and disarm him, which, by the way, I'm pretty sure would be a Roman move, and Percy didn't exactly stay that long in CJ. It was too fast for even Percy to react, and then Jason took care of him after that.**_

* * *

Delaney awoke the next morning around dawn, and found Thalia staring down at her.

"What is it?" She asked groggily, rubbing her eyes.

"Praetor duties." Thalia reminded. "Reyna sent me to come get you."

Delaney mentally slapped herself. "I forgot. It's just hard, not- having Frank here. The legion seems- foreign without him."

"I know." Thalia said softly. She cleared her throat. "Now, you should probably get dressed." She said, exiting the cabin.

Delaney quickly pulled on a camp Jupiter T-shirt and some worn blue jeans. She finger-combed her hair and washed her face, and finally, she grabbed her lances and stuck them in her back pocket. She opened the door and was greeted by the early morning rays. She wandered over to a group of Roman campers and found Reyna standing in the center. The campers parted to let the daughter of Zeus through. "Reyna." She nodded to the other praetor.

Reyna gave a curt nod in reply, and turned to face what was left of the fourth cohort. "I know, you have lost nearly half of your cohort."

"Nearly?" Leila interrupted. "The fourth cohort lost twenty-two out of forty-one legionnaires!"

"-Half of your cohort." Reyna corrected. "You are still strong, however, and you can be just as good as the others, even though you lack numbers, you make up for it with your dedication, and commitment to Rome. Now, let's get ready to avenge our fallen legionnaires!"

The fourth cohort let out a loud cheer and raced to the training hills.

Reyna sighed. "I'd say the hardest part of being praetor is trying to give a pep talk or boost morale when you feel like you haven't a single thought of happiness to fight for anymore."

Delaney grasped the praetor's hand. "I know, but that's part of the job."

Reyna reached into her jeans pocket. "Here, we found Frank's praetor badge."

Delaney shook her head. "Keep it, we will find him."

"No." Reyna said. "Every time I loose my fellow praetor, I hold on too much to the past. This time, it's time to let go. I strongly advise you to do the same."

Delaney reluctantly took the badge and pinned it to her shirt. "What did you wake me up for? Surely it wasn't just for the badge."

"No." Reyna admitted. "We need to prepare for battle. Come." She beckoned for Delaney to follow her. They passed the third cohort, who were busy training with swords and javelins.

"We have a meeting to attend to with the counselors and the gods to discuss strategy." Reyna explained, when Delaney realized the counselors were nowhere in sight. "As well as the rest of the senate."

* * *

When they entered the tent, they found the remaining gods sitting on some makeshift thrones, and the counselors, the senate, and Thalia on wooden chairs on the other side of the tent. Zeus, Artemis, Athena, Ares, Bellona, Hades, Poseidon, Kymopoleia, Hestia, Apollo, and Demeter all looked weary, the electricity in Zeus's eyes was dim, and the silver and gray fire in Artemis and Athena's eyes were gone, Bellona's eyes seemed a thousand miles away, and Hestia's warm, fiery gaze was all but gone.

Delaney choked back sobs as she saw how depressed the gods were, a word she never would have ever thought to describe them with. Usually, their eyes would be alight with fire, some with amusement, some with warmth and comfort, and others with mischief. But now, they looked more like they were two-thousand years old than ever.

Percy cleared his throat. "The Roman scouts returned, late last night. They found twelve survivors."

"Veterans, or legionnaires?" Hank called out.

"Five legionnaires and seven veterans."

Reyna sighed with relief. "We only lost two civilians. It could have been much worse."

Delaney raised her hand. "What of Terminus?"

"He cannot go anywhere beyond his statues." Leila answered.

"What if we bring the statue to us?" Delaney suggested. "Percy did it, he was able to defeat Polybotes by simply bringing along Terminus's head."

Reyna nodded. "You're right." She stood. "Gather three legionnaires, Leila, and retrieve as much as you can of Terminus's statues." She sat back down again.

Leila nodded tersely.

The demigod's attention turned back to the gods.

Artemis spoke first. "Our powers are recovering, and we are nearly back to full strength. We know you sent Piper, Drew, and Annabeth to seek help from the Norse and Egyptian. But be warned; the Egyptians' magic has become so scare that the gods can only remain on the surface of the earth for a long time unless they have a host. The Norse are able to inhabit the ground as we do; but they, unlike us, will die eventually, so they won't be as strong as ourselves."

Thalia stood. "With all due respect, Lady Artemis, we need all the help we can get, even if they aren't as powerful as you."

Athena nodded. "Artemis was simply warning you not to expect as much power as an Olympian, albeit they are still more powerful than a minor god."

There was silence at these words as the demigods were

Delaney spoke first. "We should probably think of a battle strategy for the final attack. I think we should have four flanks; each mixed in with different mythologies. For example, some Greeks with the, let's say the first cohort, and some magicians and enherjar. Another flank will consist of the same thing, this time the second, and same with the third, and the fourth flank will have the fourth cohort and fifth."

Athena nodded. "I see potential in this plan, if the Egyptian and Norse come to our aid, that is."

"That's all we can do right now, Lady Athena; hope for the best." Delaney replied.

* * *

Outside, they were met by Captain Marvel, and Wanda were waiting for them.

"There you are!" Captain Marvel exclaimed. "Come on, let's find somewhere to talk, I have to tell you something..."

* * *

_**I'm on a roll! Two chapters in a week to make up for the week I didn't upload! be sure to favorite and follow and stay tuned for the final chapters!**_

_**And I know I put an A/N in the middle of the last chapter, which I fixed, but for some reason it doesn't show up, as well as some typos and minor changes I made. **_

_** Love from, Tiaqua Neptune**_


	19. We Kick Some Immortals Podexes

Delaney and Reyna followed Carol and Wanda to the hills, and they settled down in the grass as they waited patiently for Carol to tell her story.

"So when I was busy finding a planet for my Kree friends I passed by a planet that was inhabited by friendly people, and they had superheroes." Carol began.

"Why should we care?" Reyna asked.

"Because, they might be willing to help us." Wanda replied.

"How are we going to get there?" Delaney asked, pondering Carol's words.

"I can fly over there in an hour." Carol bragged.

Wanda rolled her eyes.

"How would we contact them?" Reyna asked.

Carol pulled out a small device made out of stainless steel and a blue stone in the middle. "With this. This also allows me to travel to their world, so this time I can breach there instead of flying through space." She clicked the blue stone and a small vortex of water appeared, and she waved her hand in farewell and entered the portal.

* * *

"I just have one question." Delaney said as they trekked back to the cabins. "Why didn't Carol tell everyone during the meeting?"

Wanda hesitated slightly before answering, "Because she doesn't trust everyone just yet."

"Why does she trust me?" Reyna asked. "I've only spoken to her several times."

"She's seen you ready to sacrifice your life for your loved ones; and that's what made her trust you. As for Delaney.. Carol has taken a liking to her, surviving 5 of her blasts? That's impressive."

Delaney blushed, just as a conch horn sounded. In an instant, Delaney's daggers were at the ready, and Reyna's gladius was out. Percy raced up to the three of them, his forehead sweaty. "The minor gods- They're here!"

* * *

Delaney had rushed back to her cabin to put on some Imperial gold armor. She had just put on her shin guards and arm guards when the conch horn sounded again, and Delaney cursed and raced outside. There were approximately 20 minor gods, and five campers were battling each god. The Olympians were busy trying to erect force-fields, which was sapping their strength.

Delaney raced to Thalia's side, who was busy fighting Deimos. Delaney ignored the rush of fear sweeping through her, and slashed her dagger through his chest. The wound only lasted for a minute, however, before it was healed. Thalia sent down a bolt of lightning, sending the god thirty feet backwards. Delaney charged in defiance, and propelled herself into the air, and sent down a small bolt and brought down her dagger, wreathed in lightning, into Deimos's chest. "I told you once before," She snarled in his ear. "You have no place in my heart. Deimos snarled, before disappearing in a flash of light.

Delaney charged back into battle, and met Aeolus. Thalia and Jason raced to help her. "Aeolus." Thalia spat.

Aeolus smiled. "Ah, Jason Grace! We always seem to run into each other, don't we? I hope I can finish you off before my next weather report!"

"You wish." Delaney spat. "Enough talk, let's vaporize this pain in the podex."

Aeolus smiled and flicked his hand lazily. Winds from the four corners of the earth swept towards the trio and wrapped tightly around them. Delaney and the others writhed in pain, and trying to force the winds into submission.

Aeolus watched the demigods struggle with amusement. He flicked his index finger and the winds began to crush them.

Behind the wind god, Percy crept up to him, and stabbed him in the chest. Shocked, Aeolus lost control of the winds, and the children of Zeus launched their winds towards the wind god, and kept them wrapped tightly around him.

Aeolus had recovered from the stab, and was trying to release the winds, but the three fought back, pushing more of their willpower into keeping the wind god trapped.

Delaney whispered into her sibling's ears, "Be ready. I'm going to relinquish my winds, and you have to be ready to take them."

The two nodded as Delaney relinquished her winds, and Thalia and Jason swiftly took hold of them, and Delaney summoned a lightning bolt towards Aeolus, and she brought more winds to contain the blast, and the shock from the bolt bounced onto the winds and reflected onto Aeolus, and this repeated several times until the lightning faded and Aeolus was left shocked, and severely charred. "I surrender!"

Delaney raised an eyebrow.

"I swear on the River Styx!" Thunder boomed overhead as Aeolus's promise was sealed. They relinquished the winds and Aeolus returned to his palace in a flurry of wind.

"Thanks." Delaney said to the son of Poseidon.

"No problem." He grinned. "Come on, Jason, let's find someone else to inflict our wrath upon." Jason grinned and followed his friend.

Delaney scanned the battlefield and found Phobos, who was wading through the battle and had no one fighting him.

Thalia saw him as well, and the two propelled themselves into the air and they landed in front of Phobos.

Delaney suddenly felt a rush of panic. She suddenly found herself in the air, choking from the wind, like when Aeolus had wrestled the wind from her.

"No.. This isn't real." She tried to convince herself.

Phobos smiled. "It makes you panic, doesn't it? Having something you were born to have, taken from you like that? What about your family?"

A flurry of images rushed by in her mind, pictures of her mother and sister being tortured. Thalia. Jason. Even Annabeth.

Thalia seemed to be having similar problems. She was frozen with panic. Delaney had been through so little, compared to her. Thalia must be having even worse visions.

Delaney closed her eyes, trying to clear her thoughts. After about a minute, her mind had cleared and she stabbed Phobos.

Phobos had slashed his sword at her chest, and Delaney lurched back, but not soon enough. Blood poured out from her stomach.

Delaney threw her dagger at Phobos's forehead, and it hit it's mark. Delaney's vision had begun to blur from the lack of blood, and she held up her hands, and made the symbol for warding away monsters.

"I told your brother this, and now I will tell you. I am Delaney Annabel Jean, daughter of Eliza Johnson and Zeus, sister of Sage Johnson. I am a praetor of the Twelfth Legion Fulminata with five years of service, and you have no place in my heart."

Phobos disappeared, and Delaney collapsed. Thalia snapped out of her daze and rushed to her side. "Here." She ripped of a piece of cloth from her grey camo shirt and stuffed it into Delaney's wound. Delaney kept the cloth in place as Thalia handed her a canteen. Delaney took it gratefully and drank, and it tasted a bit like milk, but it had another taste to it Delaney couldn't quite put her finger on.

"What is this?"

"Liquid Moonlight. We used to call it moon-water but when I first had it I called it Liquid Moonlight and the name sort of stuck."

Delaney smiled. She got to her feet and realized the remaining gods were fleeing. She turned to Thalia and said, "We won."


	20. We Kick Butt: Part One

Delaney and Thalia met Wanda, Percy, and Reyna near the healing tent, and they exchanged stories. Apparently, the minor gods separated the Avengers from the demigods and legacies, as they were weaker. Reyna had led the legion into battle, but the cohorts were divided and their attempts to regroup were futile. Percy had tried to rally the Greeks, but, like the Romans, were separated. Thalia had fought alongside her Hunters, who had more luck staying together, as they were a small force, until she encountered Delaney.

"What were you so-called gods, doing during all of this?" Wanda asked angrily.

"They were strengthening our defenses." Reyna replied, her voice steely calm. "If they hadn't strengthened their defenses we wouldn't be standing right now."

Wanda grumbled a few words that probably shouldn't be repeated.

"Back to the point." Thalia interrupted. "We won this battle, but the war is far from over."

Delaney nodded thoughtfully. "What if we launched a rescue mission to help the other gods escape?"

Reyna gave a wry smile. "We thought of that, but the minor gods outnumber us 10 to 1."

"Well, then we need to prepare for the final battle. I'm done waiting." Delaney slammed her fist into her hand.

"I agree, but we have to take it up with the Senate, counselors, and gods." Thalia said.

"Then what are we waiting for? We've got a meeting to attend." Percy said.

The Senate, counselors, and gods met up in the tent to discuss Delaney's suggestion a half hour later, after all the wounds were treated.

Artemis spoke first. "We have been informed of Ms. Jean's suggestion, and we have yet to vote on it."

"Then let's vote." Zeus said. "All in favor of my daughter's suggestion." He, Artemis, Apollo, Bellona, Poseidon, and Kymopoleia raised their hands. "All in favor of waiting." Athena, Ares, Hades, Hestia, and Demeter raised their hands. All the gods noticed Hestia voted to wait and rolled their eyes, as she always voted to not attack. Most of the gods were surprised at Ares's vote to not fight, although it was probably because of his rocky history with the children of Zeus.

"Well then," Athena fingered the armrest of her makeshift throne. "We should prepare to storm Olympus."

Delaney raised her hand. "My lady, should we come up with a battle strategy?"

Athena nodded. She turned to Zeus. "That's a smart girl you have there."

Delaney smiled proudly.

Athena snapped her fingers and a table appeared with a map of New York City, as well as intricately decorated figurines.

Percy shook his head nostalgically. "Yet again we battle at the Empire State Building."

Delaney took one of the figurines shaped like a Greek warrior, and placed it on the intersection of West 33rd and Fifth Avenue. "We'll have a squadron of Greeks, joined by," She put a Roman gladiator next to the Greek figure, "The First Cohort approach Olympus from this direction."

Reyna nodded, and place an Egyptian magician next to the other figures. "And, assuming the Egyptians arrive, a quarter of them will join them." She picked up a Viking figure and placed it with the others. "Again, assuming the Norse arrive, a quarter will join them." She put an Avengers figurine on the map. "The Avengers will divide themselves as well, so each group will consist of different skills."

Thalia picked up a hunter figure. "Six hunters will accompany them."

They did the same for the other cohorts, Greeks, Egyptians, Avengers, and Norse. The Second Cohort would approach from the intersection of Fifth Avenue and West 34th street, The Third, Fourth and Fifth would storm Olympus itself while the others fended off the ground forces. They split up the Hunter, Egyptians, Norse, and Greeks among the cohorts so they all had an even amount. When the numbers had been evened, and Athena seemed satisfied, the meeting was called to a close and the demigods rushed to be prepared to storm Olympus by dawn.

After working tirelessly to prepare the Twelfth Legion Fulminata until midnight, Reyna forced Delaney to get some rest, which, after much protest, she did. She climbed into her bunk and, not even bothering to change into clean clothes, passed out the moment her head touched her pillow. The next morning she awoke and saw Thalia shaking her.

"It's nearly time to go." She explained. She left, and Delaney sat up and took a quick shower. When she finished, she put on a fresh Camp Jupiter shirt, some light blue ripped jeans, and a silver belt, perfect for hanging weapons on. She put on her Imperial Gold armor and stuck her silver lances in her back pocket. She finger-combed her hair and walked outside, fingering her pendant. Suddenly, she stopped. _Her bow._ She hadn't handled it since she'd been at Camp Jupiter. Heck, she didn't even know what happened to it. She decided to try her luck in the armory.

She rummaged through the bows and arrows, and after a few minutes, found her old bow. It was mahogany and had a thin line of Celestial bronze running down it, and the string was from a unicorn's tail, and the string color glittered rainbow in the light. She picked up her silver leather quiver, and grabbed a handful of arrows, and her sonic arrows, and she stuck them in the quiver and slung it on her back. She attached her bow to her belt and raced to find the others before they left without her.

She made it just in time, and there were three gods in each squadron, except for the first cohort, who only had two. They snapped their fingers and they appeared in their designated places; the first squadron at the intersection of West 33rd and Fifth Avenue, the second squadron at Fifth Avenue and West 34th, the third and fourth squadrons at the front desk where the doorman stood, the key-card in his hand. Delaney heard battle cries outside, and prayed that the Egyptians and Norse would arrive, along with the superheroes Captain Marvel mentioned.

Delaney snatched the doorman's key-card, and they crammed into the elevator. It took three rounds to get everyone up, and when they all arrived the the six-hundredth floor, the leaders of the two squadrons fanned out; Reyna at the head of the third, and Delaney at the head of the fourth. She brought out her daggers and summoned every last bit of strength within her as the army of minor gods approached and she spoke the words that would start the final battle and could very well destroy them; "Legion, ad aciem! Cunem formate! Charge!"

**_Hahahahahahahahahaha I love torturing you with this cliffhangers! The rest of the final battle WILL be coming out as soon as possible, however. Only two more chapters for this fanfic! _**

**_Not-so-much-love from, Tiaqua Neptune_**


	21. We Kick Butt: Part Two

Delaney felt a surge of strength flow through her as she led her squadron into battle, and silently thanked Reyna for her power to lend strength to others. She saw Artemis and Thalia fighting five minor gods side-by-side, move for move.

She found herself face-to-face with Selene, who swung her silver sword poorly, missing her. Delaney tackled the titaness to the ground and Selene whispered in her ear; "I'm on your side, I swear on the Styx. I can show you where to allow portals to open; your allies are trying as we speak to open portals."

Delaney nodded and pretended to punch her hard, and as soon as the minor gods were all occupied, she released her and she followed the titaness towards the throne room.

When they reached the throne room they met Discordia. "Well, well, well, Selene, I see you caught yourself a demigod slave."

Delaney pretended to struggle, as Selene answered; "Yes, would you like to capture one for yourself? I can guard the throne room for you."

Discordia hesitated, but soon relented. "Very well." She grabbed her sword and left the throne room.

Delaney stopped her 'struggling' and found a control station near the hearth. She raced over. "Now what?" She asked. "There must be a zillion buttons!"

Selene glanced over. "Try the large green one."

Delaney pushed it, and alarms blared. "Oops. Definitely not that one."

Selene drew her sword. "Push all of them! They're coming!"

Delaney swifly pushed all the buttons in sight, and a dinging noise sounded, followed by an automated voice. "Portal access has been granted."

Just then, a dozen minor gods burst in, weapons at the ready. Delaney drew her daggers and stood back-to-back with Selene. A god charged and was quickly cut down by Selene's sword.

Delaney stabbed the next god with her dagger, hitting his shoulder. She then punched him in the jaw so hard she heard a 'crack!' and his jaw was slightly crooked. "My jaw." He groaned, falling face-flat on the marble floor.

The other gods charged simultaneously, and one hit Delaney hard on the head. For a few moments, she saw two of everything. She shook her head, and after about ten seconds she could see clearly again, and she saw Selene pinned to the ground by three gods. Delaney threw a dagger at one of them, calculating the distance for a brief moment, before throwing. it hit the god in the forehead, and Delaney crowed, "Nice dagger in your forehead." The god growled in frustration.

The other gods surged forwards, and Selene and Delaney tried their best to fend them off, but they were overwhelmed.

Just then, a portal appeared, and Sadie Kane emerged, followed by a band of magicians, Piper, and Drew. She shouted sone words in Ancient Egyptian, and the gods fell on their faces. Piper grinned. "Sorry we're late!"

"Took your time, didn't you?" Delaney joked.

Delaney beckoned the magicians to follow her and they made their way back to the thrid and fourth squadrons. "Sadie!" She shouted. "Split the magicians into four groups and send two groups down to join the first and second squadrons. Send the other two to these squadrons." She pointed to the elevator, showing them where to return to the surface.

Sadie nodded and split the magicians up. At that moment, the Norse appeared, with Magnus at the head of about two thousand enherjar, and Annabeth, who had her dagger at the ready He grinned, and realized the Egyptians were dividing into quarters and did the same. The Valkriyes came flying through, with spears of light in their hands.

"We had some trouble opening a portal!" Annabeth shouted over the noise of battle. "Is Percy alright?" She askesd.

Delaney nodded. "He's at the intersection at 33rd street and Fifth Avenue!"

"Enherjar! Let's fight these guys!" Magnus called, and the mass of reborn warriors surged forwards.

"Now this is what I call and army!" Delaney summoned her squadron and shouted, "Legion, eiaculare flammas!" The archers raised their bows, and Delaney hastily grabbed her bow and nocked a sonic arrow. She felt the smooth texture of the wood, and memories flooded into her mind of the first time she picked it up. She shook her head. She had to stay focused. "Fire!" She yelled, as fire rained down on the minor gods. Her sonic arrow whistled loudly, and everyone fell to their knees, covering their ears.

The gods recovered quickly and retaliated, and Delaney fired two arrows at a time, and they always hit their mark. Artemis herself appeared, and gave her a quick nod of approval before returning to the battle. After a few minutes, Delaney had very few arrows left. Nike was hovering over the battle, when she dive-bombed Delaney, and Delaney fired her last few arrows, but they hardly fazed the victory goddess. Delaney reached for another arrow from her quiver, but she found none. "Schist." She muttered as Nike was a foot from the ground now. She rolled out of the way, inches from where the goddess stood now.

Delaney drew her lances and swiped at the goddess, but she was quickly disarmed and Nike had her spear a centimeter away from the daughter of Zeus's throat. "Nice one Nike!" Discordia cackled. At that moment a lightning bolt came down, frying several gods. Delaney glimpsed a grinning Thalia and Jason fifty feet away. All of a sudden, Nike turned her spear from Delaney, and implanted it into Discordia's stomach.

Delaney scrambled to grab her lances and she grabbed them just as Nike turned around. "Look, Nike, I don't know what game you're playing here, but I will not hesitate to implant this lance in your throat."

"Let me explain." Nike said. "I fight on the winning side only; that used to be the minor gods, but your Norse and Egyptian friends turned the tide, so now I fight for the Olympians."

"That's just messed up, but you should help the first squadron down on fifth avenue and 33rd street." Nile nodded, and Delaney covered her eyes as the goddess disappeared in a flash of light.

Delaney found Thalia lying on the floor with a hole in her stomach and raced to her side. "No!" She let out a cry and tried to stop the bleeding. A nearby camper handed her ambrosia and nectar before resuming the battle. "Come on, Thalia, you're not dying on me!" She force-fed the huntress ambrosia, and opened the cap of the canteen of nectar and the godly drink trickled into her mouth. After a few tense moments Thalia coughed.

"I'm okay." She groaned.

"Who did this to you?" Delaney asked, her voice deadly.

"Aeolus." Thalia groaned.

"He'll pay." Delaney growled. She ripped the chain on her pendant and her daggers flashed into existence. "Aeolus!" She screamed. "Come and face me, you coward!"

Behind her, she heard a sword being drawn. "Well, daughter of the sky, I'm here. Be ready to die."

Delaney growled and threw herself at the wind god. Her dagger hit his forehead and he howled in pain. Aeolus retaliated and wrapped a breeze around her. Delaney growled and struggled to take control of the wind. Aeolus's eyes widened as he realized he was loosing his hold on the wind.

Out of the corner of her eyes Delaney saw Jason rushing to help Thalia. Seeing this gave Delaney a surge of strength and she gained complete control the wind and she sent it spiraling towards Aeolus. She forced the winds to compress, and began crushing the struggling god. "Don't. Mess. With. Me. Or. My. Family." Aeolus gritted his teeth.

After a few mintues Aeolus was completely crushed, and several gods stared on in horror. Delaney glared at them and she raised her daggers. The terrified gods backed off, and shouted to the sky, "We surender! Olympus is yours!" Khione growled and disappeared in a flurry of snow.

Delaney raced to Thalia and Jason and whispered, "The battle is over. The Olympians are victorious."


	22. We Get A Happy Ending For Now

Delaney helped Thalia to the throne room where the forces of Olympus were gathering. She found Percy and Anmabeth, who were happily holding hands with each other, reunited at last.

The remaining minor gods were being rounded up so to the council could determine their punishment and the captured gods were freed.

The Apollo campers, Magnus, Jaz, and Apollo himself were treating the wounded. Delaney staggered over, draping Thalia's arms around her neck.

"I need a medic!" Delaney called. Kayla rushed over, and helped carry Thalia to a free bed.

"You can go now; she's in good hands." Kayla said, taking a packet of ambrosia from a tray.

Delaney turned to leave; but Magnus grabbed her arm. "You're not leaving till you get those wounds looked at."

Delaney twisted her arm out of the son of Frey's grasp. "Treat the more serious wounds." She insisted.

Magnus pointed at a large gash in her left arm. "That looks pretty serious."

Delaney rolled her eyes. "You'll have to make me." She threatened.

"So be it." Magnus said. "Jack!" Before the sword could reach Magnus, he was lying flat on the floor, with the air knocked out of his lungs.

"Still want to treat me?"

Magnus groaned and rose to his feet. "Yes. And I see Apollo over there, I don't think he likes it when someone refuses medical treatment."

She glanced over her shoulder. "Fine."

Magnus led her to an available bed and she sat down as Magnus handed her some nectar and he wrapped her left shoulder with gauze.

When he finished treating her countless bruises, and sprained muscles, as well as a bloody cut on her forehead, and a dislocated wrist, Delaney looked around for Reyna. She found her in an intense discussion with somebody with a recognizable buzz cut.

"Frank!" Delaney cried, running over and hugging him. Frank looked winded from the impact, but smiled. Delaney realized and pulled away. "Hazel must be overjoyed!"

Frank nodded. "She also hit me in the ribs." He rubbed his side. "Hard."

Delaney smiled. "I guess Nico will have to give out numbers again."

Frank groaned. "Gods, no."

Delaney walked away, smiling. "And you can bet to see me in that line, Zhang!" She called over her shoulder.

She walked back to Thalia to see how her wounds had healed. Thalia was just standing up as Delaney entered, and the lieutenant of Artemis smiled. "So what happened while I was out?"

"We found Frank." She smiled. "Did you hear that, Nico?" She called to the son of Hades. "You have to give out some numbers again!"

The son of Hades grinned.

"So, Percy was just here." Thalia said. "And I think we need to find an apple."

\--

That evening, in the throne room of Olympus, the room was lit with neon multi-colored lights, and party streamers and balloons, as well as confetti, all products of Party City.

Percy was wearing a navy blue tux with a bright, rosy red apple in his hand. "Hey, Wise Girl!" He called across the room. "Catch!" He threw the apple, and everyone held their breath.

Annabeth turned around and caught the apple, jumping into the air. She smiled. The room erupted into cheers.

"When's the wedding?" Reyna called out.

Percy smiled. "At least two months from now."

Hera grumbled. "I still don't see why Perseus has to marry that _cow _of a daughter of Athena."

Athena turned to glare at the Queen of Annoying- I mean, Queen of the Heavens. "You will say no such thing about my daughter." She threatened.

Delaney whisoered in Thalia's ear. "I think I liked Hera better when the minor gods imprisoned her."

"I know, right?" Thalia mumbled.

"Just hope she didn't hear..." Delaney muttered.

Thalia snorted. "She hates us anyways. Who the Hades cares?"

"You do have a point." Delaney said, just as Hera's royally cow head swiveled around to glare at them. Delaney held back her snickers at the goddess's disgusted look.

Just then, a whoosing sound passed through the room, and a vortex of water appeared, and Captain Marvel emerged, her hands glowing with energy, and behind her were a bunch of masked people.

One had a red suit with a lightning bolt on his chest, another had a green hooded suit, with his bow raised and his quiver full of arrows. Another one, without a mask, had blonde hair, and blue eyes, and she had a red skirt and a blue top with a red cape and an S symbolised on her chest. There was a man next to her who had black hair and green eyes, with the same outfit as the girl, except he had red underwear instead of a skirt. There was a blonde woman with a white pantsuit, who had lances much like Delaney's. There was an African American man with entierely white eyes, and a red and yellow suit with fire on his head and hands. There was another man in a blue and red metallic suit, and so many more Delaney didn't even bother to analyze them all.

Thalia drew her bow, but Delaney stepped in front of it, putting the hand on the tip of her arrow. "They're on our side. Captain Marvel asked them to help us, although they missed the whole thing." Thalia uncertainly lowered her bow.

Captain Marvel realized the Olympians were throwing a party and blushed. "Sorry we missed the fight."

"It's fine." Delaney said. "Thanks anyways."

After they all introduced each other, Cisco gave Camp Jupiter, Camp Half-Blood, The Nomes, and the enherjar each their own breaching device to contact them.

They then departed, and promised to come whenever they were in need.

Thalia put her hand on Delaney's shoulder. "I have to go with the rest of my sisters-in-arms."

"Ohhh.." Delaney sighed. She had been hoping to spend time with her sister before she left. Suddenly, she had an idea. "Come on," She grabbed Thalia's hand. "We need to find a certain goddess."

\--

They found Artemis sharpening her arrows in a corner, almost oblivious to the party around her. She noticed them, and pocketed her arrow.

"Thalia." She nodded to her lieutenant. She tilted her head slightly. "Delaney."

Delaney bowed. "Lady Artemis."

"I believe you know what you have to do, sister." Artemis said.

Delaney nodded. "I, Delaney Annabel Jean, pledge myself to the goddess Artemis. I turn my back on the company of men, accept eternal maidenhood, and join the hunt."

Artemis nodded. "I accept."

Delaney saw a silvery glow emmiting from her skin. She felt power surge through her tired limbs, restoring her strength. Her scrapes, bruises, and other minor wounds healed, and she had a silver bow in her hand, with a unicorn tail as the string, constantly changing color.

"It-- it feels wonderful." She stammered, trying to put the feeling into words.

Thalia patted her sister on the back. "Welcome, to the hunt."

**_And that's a wrap for Delaney's Story! Don't feel TOO sad, I will be making a sequel in the future, so be sure to check on my profile every now and then!_****_ Love from, Tiaqua Neptune_**


	23. This is NOT a chapter

**_Hi guys, it's Tiaqua Neptune, and no this is not a chapter. Congratulations for making it to the end of this story, and feel free to check out my sequel, "Delaney Returns: Cassandra" I have uploaded two chapters already for you to enjoy, and I sincerely hope that you enjoyed Delaney's Story and if you did, please favorite, follow, and review!_**

**_ Love from, Tiqua Neptune_**


	24. NEW STORY!

Hi guys! Tiaqua here! I started a new fanifc, which takes place right after the sixth chapter of Delaney Returns: Cassandra. I can hear your groans.. But never fear! Cassandra's tale WILL continue, but in the timeline I set out chapter 7 does not take place until after chapter two of my new story, The Forbidden Child: Autumn! So go read this story along with this one or you will miss some important things! I mainly did this new story so you could see the future events unfold from two different POVs. So make sure you stay tuned on BOTH stories!!


End file.
